Despues de la fiesta: Acciones y concecuencias
by 2kyrie
Summary: Continuacion de Al calor de las copas. En esta ocacion las acciones que fueron tomadas tendran consecuencias buenas o malas. RinxLen.
1. Secreto

Cap. 1.

Bien aquí comienza la continuación de Al calor de las copas, llamada

**Después de la fiesta: Acciones y consecuencias.**

Bueno para los que leyeron la historia anterior, gracias por continuar leyendo mi fic.

**Disclamer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

El sol salía, la noche volvía a descansar era tiempo de despertar.

Len se encontraba en la cama con Kaito quien seguía dormido.

Se levanto y se fue a la cocina.

En ella estaban Miku y Rin ya levantadas.

**Miku: **Buenos días Len.

**Len:** Buenas Miku.

**Rin: **Buenos días hermanito, ¿Cómo dormiste?

**Len: **Bien, bien, solo que Kaito se mueve demasiado.

**Miku: **Jiji y ¿todavía sigue dormido?

**Len: **Si.

**Miku: **Genial, orita vengo no tardo.

Len y Rin se quedaron solos en la cocina.

Len tomo un plato y se sirvió algo de cereal, sentándose a lado de su hermana.

**Len:** ¿Y cómo dormiste con Miku?

**Rin: **Bien, solo que me abrazo toda la noche. Me quería zafar pero me abrazaba más fuerte.

**Len: **Jaja que Miku, debió pensar que eras Kaito.

**Rin: **Cierto. Esta loca por él jeje.

**Len: **Y yo por ti. Dijo pícaro el rubio.

Rin solo se sonrojo.

**Rin: **Hay Len, que lindo eres.

Rin abraza a Len, pero al oír los pasos de Miku se separan.

Miku entro a la cocina con Kaito todo dormido.

**Kaito: **Buenos días todos. Dijo dando un gran bostezo.

**Rin: **Buenos días Kaito, ¿cómo dormiste con Len?

**Kaito: **Bien, solo que se mueve mucho.

**Len: **No me vengas con eso Kaito, tú eras el que no dejaba de moverse.

Kaito solo lo ignoró.

**Kaito: **aaa tengo hambre, que tal si comemos…

**Len: ¿**Helado? Dijo Len interrumpiendo.

**Kaito: **Si, ¿cómo supiste?

**Len: **Jaja Kaito, eres tan obvio. Miku controla a tu novio, haz que coma cosas saludables como tus negis.

**Miku: **No seas grosero Len, aunque no es mala idea.

**Kaito: ¿**Que dijiste?

**Miku: **Si, si continúas así, subirás de peso y no quiero eso, de ahora en adelante, comerás comida saludable.

Kaito al oír eso solo cayó al suelo.

**Len: ¿**Necesitas ayuda con él Miku?

**Miku: **No deja que siga durmiendo.

**Rin: **Pero Miku, ¿en verdad lo obligaras a comer cosas saludables?

**Miku: **No, lo dije jugando pero no creí que lo fuera tomar tan enserio.

**Len: **Pobre.

Len dejo su plato.

**Len: **Bien, iré por Meiko y Kyrie para saber que haremos.

**Rin: **Yo te acompaño Len.

Miku rápidamente reacciona.

**Miku: **No, Rin necesito tu ayuda.

**Rin: **Pero…

**Miku: **Sin peros. Kaito está algo pesado ayúdame.

**Rin: **Mm, bien.

Rin resignada baja y ayuda a Miku, mientras que Len sube por los demás.

Al llegar ve que las escaleras del ático estaban guardadas.

**Len: **¡Meiko! ¡Kyrie! ¿¡Están despiertos!?

Al no oír respuesta, se regresa a la cocina.

* * *

**Miku: **Y ¿Dónde está Meiko y Kyrie?

**Len: **No se les grite pero no salieron.

**Rin: **Que raro no.

**Len: ¿**Por qué dices?

**Rin**: Porque el carro de Kyrie no está.

**Miku: **Debieron salir.

Kaito apenas despertaba.

**Kaito: **Yo sé donde están, salieron hace una hora me dijeron que iban a ver cosas para la boda, así que Meiko me dijo que Yo y Miku cuidáramos de ustedes.

**Len: **A bien.

Entonces ¿tenemos que quedarnos todo el día en la casa?

**Kaito: **Si, hasta que Meiko y Kyrie regresen.

**Rin: **Estará algo aburrido.

**Miku: **No, podemos investigar la casa de Kyrie hay muchas cosas que no hemos visto.

**Rin: **Tienes razón. Vamos Len, vamos a ver que hayamos.

**Len: **Bien, vamos.

**Miku: **Si, nosotros iremos con ustedes adelántense mientras Kaito desayuna y se cambia.

**Kaito: ¿**Comeré helado verdad?

**Miku: **jeje si tontito pero será helado de negi.

**Kaito: **Bueno helado es helado.

* * *

Len y Rin subieron las escaleras entrando a los cuartos que no habían entrado.

No vieron nada interesante, solo un par de guitarras destruidas, discos de música y varios instrumentos.

En otro era un cuarto con una televisión grande y un sofá.

Se sentaron los dos pero Len seguía observando el lugar.

Se fijó un librero pero vio algo raro en el.

Se acerco y lo empujo.

**Rin: ¿**Qué hiciste Len?

**Len: **Solo lo empuje.

Parece que hay un cuarto aquí.

Entremos.

**Rin**: Mm, bien.

Los dos entraron y encontraron el final de sus problemas.

Ese cuarto estaba algo sucio al parecer Kyrie no sabía de su existencia, al igual que los demás.

**Len: **Aquí podemos estar solos y nadie se dará cuenta.

**Rin: **Cierto, aunque solo lo podremos hacer de noche.

Porque Miku y Kaito nos están observando muy de cerca.

**Len:** Tienes razón. Pero bien este será nuestro escondite secreto.

Aquí podremos estar juntos.

**Rin: **Te quiero Len.

Abrazo Len y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**Rin: **Hay que cerrar el cuarto Miku y Kaito deben estar por venir.

Ambos salieron y dejaron todo como estaba.

Salieron y se sentaron en el sillón y fingieron seguir viendo la tele.

Miku y Kaito entraron en el cuarto.

**Miku: **y bien están listos para curiosear jeje.

**Rin: **Si lo estamos. Ya revisamos aquí pero no hay nada interesante.

**Kaito: **Bien, que tal si subimos al ático quiero ver como es jajá.

**Len: **Bien, vamos.

Todos fueron directo al ático.

Kaito bajo las escaleras ya que nadie la alcanzaba.

Subieron y vieron como dormían Kyrie y Meiko.

**Miku: **Y dicen que es el mejor cuarto de todos. Es mejor el que está en el primer piso.

**Len: **Tienes razón.

**Kaito: **Pues, bien ya vimos, ya nos vamos, mejor salgamos al jardín, el aire de aquí le hace mal a mis cuerdas vocales.

**Len: **Jaja ¿y todo el helado que comes no?

**Kaito: **Len, mejor cállate.

**Len: **Jaja.

Todos bajaron del ático y fueron al jardín.

Estaba algo descuidado pero aun así era agradable estar afuera.

Jugaron un rato con una pelota que hallaron.

Duraron horas jugando y cansados cayeron al pasto.

El sol se estaba poniendo así que decidieron entrar.

Ya dentro, vieron que Meiko y Kyrie aún no llegaban.

**Miku: **Que raro que Meiko y Kyrie no llegan verdad.

**Kaito: **Si quien sabe quizás salieron de la ciudad.

**Miku: **Tal vez.

**Len:** oh bien me iré a bañar.

**Rin**: Yo también.

**Miku: **Bien yo me bañare contigo Rin.

No hay que desperdiciar agua.

Rin solo miró a Miku algo enojada.

**Rin: **Bien vamos a bañarnos.

**Len:** Bien yo me bañare en la regadera de abajo.

Rin y Miku subieron al baño de arriba.

**Kaito: **Bien como Miku se bañara con Rin creo que yo me bañare contigo Len.

**Len: **Espero estés bromeando.

**Kaito: **Claro que estoy bromeando. Jaja cuando acabes me bañaré.

**Len:** Cuanto me alegra que sea una broma.

**Kaito:** Yo comeré algo mientras te bañas.

**Len**: Bien no tardaré.

* * *

Mientras en el baño de arriba…

**Miku: **Oye Rin pásame el jabón, ¿sí?

**Rin: **Si. Ten.

Miku no entiendo porque te querías bañarte conmigo.

¿Creías que Len subiría y entraría a bañarse conmigo?

**Miku: **Como crees, solo que tenía mucho calor por el juego.

**Rin: **¿De verdad?

**Miku: **Si, además ya me habías prometido que no volvería a pasar.

**Rin: **Cierto. Lo había olvidado.

Bien ya acabe. Saldré a cambiarme para ir a dormir.

**Miku: **Bien, en un rato estaré contigo.

**Rin: **Bien.

Rin sale del baño tapada con una toalla y entra al cuarto.

Abajo Len salía del baño y Kaito lo esperaba.

**Kaito: **Dijiste que no tardarías.

**Len: **No tarde mucho.

**Kaito: **Bien, ya me bañaré para dormir.

**Len: **Bien, yo me cambiaré y dormiré.

Hasta mañana.

**Kaito: **Si, hasta mañana.

Len va su cuarto, se cambia y se acuesta para dormir.

Miku y Kaito habían acabado de bañarse y van a sus cuartos para dormir.

* * *

A las 12 de la noche, Rin y Len se despiertan.

Len silenciosamente sube las escaleras y va al cuarto secreto.

Rin se tardo más ya que Miku la aprisionó en sus brazos.

**Len: **Te tardaste mucho.

**Rin: **Lo siento es que ya sabes Miku.

**Len: **Bien, lo bueno es que estas aquí, conmigo.

**Rin: **Ay, deberíamos limpiar aquí.

**Len: **Bien mañana limpiaremos y cerraremos el cuarto para que no descubran nuestro secreto.

Rin abrazo a Len y se empezaron a besar en la oscuridad.

La oscuridad guardaría su secreto.

Nadie los detendría ni Miku ni Kaito.

Pero para su mala fortuna alguien giro la perilla del cuarto.

Len rápidamente movió el librero aprisionándose con Rin dentro del cuarto secreto.

Era Meiko y Kyrie quien al parecer estaban ebrios.

**Len: **Rayos, Rin tendremos que esperar hasta que se vayan.

Len y Rin esperaban impacientes que Meiko y Kyrie se fueran.

Meiko se quedo dormida, así que Kyrie la cargó y se la llevo al ático.

Len y Rin estaban aliviados.

No los descubrieron, pero estuvieron cerca.

**Len: **Rin, tenemos que volver a nuestros cuartos si Miku esta despierta dile que fuiste al baño.

**Rin: **Bien, nos vemos mañana. Len, te quiero.

**Len: **Y yo a ti Rin.

Ambos se besaron por última vez, Len movió el librero y Rin salió, lo regresó a su lugar y la acompaño a la salida.

Len bajo las escaleras y volvió con Kaito y cayo dormido.

Rin fue a su cuarto abrió la puerta lentamente y vio a Miku dormida, y sintió que estaba a salvo, ella se acostó alado de Miku y cerró los ojos para dormir.

Su plan funciono y esperaban que el día siguiente fuera igual.

Continuara…

* * *

Primer cap del fic.

Espero les haya gustado.

Aplanen el botón de review y dejen uno, es divertido. Jeje

Gracias hermanita por ayudarme.


	2. La verdad

Pues aquí cap 2, me tarde mucho, ando rete bloqueado T.T

Pero bueno, seguimos.

**Disclarmer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

Era de día, Miku y Kaito se encontraban en la cocina.

Los gemelos, Meiko y Kyrie se encontraban dormidos.

**Miku: **Entonces, Len ¿llego tarde a dormir?

**Kaito: **Si, casi como a las 12, se levanto lentamente y se fue, solo oí que subió las escaleras, pero no se adonde fue.

**Miku: **Pues Rin también se levanto en la noche, pensé que iría al baño pero tardo mucho en regresar.

**Kaito**: Maldición nos están viendo la cara, creen que no nos damos cuenta.

¿Me pregunto donde se verán?

**Miku: **Vamos Kaito, no pienses mal, quizás Rin si fue al baño y Len se quedo viendo la televisión de arriba.

**Kaito: **Miku, disculpa pero no puedes ser tan confiada, si siguen así tendremos que hacer lo que dijimos.

**Miku:** No creo que sea necesario eso, ya no se ven tan juntos como antes.

**Kaito: **Pues puede ser, aunque también puede que nos traten de engañar.

Pero bueno seguiremos observando de cerca.

**Miku: **Bien, bueno me esperas un momento olvide algo en mi cuarto.

**Kaito: **Bien mientras te hare de almorzar bien.

Hare tu plato favorito.

**Miku: **Mm, Huevos con Negi. Yummi

No tardare mucho amor. Ora vuelvo

**Kaito: **Bien cariño.

* * *

Miku sube las escaleras y se dirige a su cuarto. Abre la puerta lentamente y la cierra con llave.

Se acerca a Rin y toma una almohada. La pone sobre el rostro de Rin y lo aprieta con fuerza.

**Rin: aaaaggagagag, de…ten…tee!!!**

Miku deja de asfixiar Rin.

**Miku: **Bien, dime a donde fuiste ayer en la noche.

**Rin: ¿**De qué hablas?

**Miku:¡ **Ya Rin! ¡Deja de hacerte la tonta!

Sé que ayer en la noche te levantaste y tardaste mucho en volver.

-Rin se encontraba en shock, creía que se había salvado pero Miku se dio cuenta.

**Rin: -pensando- **¿Qué debo hacer? Si le digo la verdad sabrá que no le hice caso, en mí pero si se entera jamás me hablara, demonios, creo que debo decirle la verdad.

**Rin: **Pues bien, fui a ver a Len.

**Miku: **Me decepcionas Rin. Creímos que habíamos quedado en un acuerdo.

**Rin: **Lo siento Miku pero ya sabes lo que sentimos y no podemos negarlo.

**Miku: **Rin, te pido por favor que dejen de hacer eso.

Mira, Kaito y yo hemos hablado y Kaito llego a la conclusión que si seguían así, tendríamos que separarlos.

**Rin: ¿¡**Que!?

**Miku: **Si, Len se quedaría con Kyrie y Meiko cuando estuvieran casados y tú te quedarías con Kaito y conmigo.

Aunque sigo diciendo a Kaito, que si los separamos sufrirán, pero él cree que es la única opción.

Si quieren seguir haciendo eso, sigan pero si Kaito se da cuenta no podre hacer nada.

**Rin: **Entonces, ¿no le dirás nada a Kaito?

**Miku: **No le diré nada, seguiré observándolos como siempre pero ten en cuenta lo que te dije. Tratare de hacer que Kaito cambie de opinión. Y claro, que Meiko no se entere de nada.

**Rin: **Gracias, Miku , gracias por ayudarme y protegerme.

**Miku: **De nada, bueno volveré con Kaito, debe tener el almuerzo listo.

**Rin: **Bien en un momento te alcanzo.

**Miku: **Okay, pero baja pronto si te tardas no comerás el almuerzo especial.

* * *

Miku bajo las escaleras y entro a la cocina, el almuerzo estaba listo pero Kaito no está.

Al no querer que la comida se enfriara se sirvió y se puso a almorzar.

Mientras en el cuarto de Len.

* * *

Kaito buscaba algo en su maleta.

Al ver a Len dormido, simplemente sonrió y se lanzo sobre él.

**Len: **Maldición, Kaito quítateme de encima.

**Kaito: **Rayos me estoy volviendo loco, creo oír la voz de un chico y se parece a la de Len.

**Len: **Kaito!!!

Kaito se levanto de la cama.

**Kaito: **Jaja, tranquilo solo te despertaba porque es hora de almorzar.

**Len: **Bien, bien pero no pudiste simplemente despertado, tenias que subirte encima de mí.

**Kaito: **Claro así no sería divertido jaja.

**Len: **Idiota.

**Kaito: **Bien, oye por cierto.

**¿Cómo** te la pasaste ayer en la noche con Rin?

**Len: **De qué demonios me hablas.

**Kaito: **Vamos Len dejémonos de mentiras ya sé que fuiste ayer en la noche al segundo piso.

¿No habrás ido a verte a escondidas con Rin verdad?

**Len: **Claro que no solo fui al baño.

**Kaito: ¿y** por qué no usaste el baño del primer piso?

**Len: **porque dejaste todo sucio el baño y no pensaba limpiarlo eso es tu responsabilidad.

**Kaito: **Bien entiendo, ¿pero porque te tardaste tanto?

**Len:**-Pensando- Demonios al parecer ya sabe que me escape en la noche, supongo que ya debió hablar con miku de esto. Miku. Claro ella también nos ha estado observando, creo que tengo la respuesta.

**Len:** porque Rin estaba en el baño, se sentía muy mal y se tardo mucho.

Kaito se quedo sin preguntas, Len había dado bien sus respuestas.

Pero aun así, Kaito sospechaba algo.

**Kaito: **Bien, entonces prepárate ya que es hora de almorzar, revisaremos a Rin después, puede que tenga un infección en el estomago.

Kaito dejo el cuarto y Len solo se quedo pensando, se levanto y se comenzó a cambiar.

* * *

Se dirigió a la cocina y al entrar vio a Kaito , Miku y Rin ya desayunando.

**Len: **Buenos días Miku.

Buenos días Rin. Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**Miku:** Hay Len y ¿mi beso de bueno días?

**Len: **jeje disculpa Miku pero pensé que Kaito se pondría celoso.

**Miku: **Jaja no creo, pero bueno mi beso jeje

**Len: **Bien. Len se acerco a Miku y le planto uno beso en la mejilla.

**Kaito: **Bien si ya acabaste de besar a todos, aquí está tu almuerzo.

**Len: **cómo crees Kaito, faltas tú.

**Kaito: Am** ponte almorzar. Dijo espantado.

**Len: **Jaja, tranquilo Kaito, estoy jugando.

**Kaito: **Claro, ya sabía.

**Miku: **Bien ya basta de bromas, bien, ¿saben si Kyrie o Meiko llegaron?

**Rin: **Creo haberlos oído llegar en la noche.

**Miku: **Bien subiré a ver si quieren almorzar.

Unas voces se oyeron en las escaleras.

Meiko y Kyrie entraron en la cocina.

**Meiko: **No, te preocupes Miku, ya estamos aquí.

**Kyrie: **Si, listos para almorzar jaja.

**Miku: **Me alegro que estén aquí.

Estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes.

**Meiko:** Disculpen si los preocupamos es que estábamos viendo cosas para la boda.

Y después de eso fuimos a un bar.

**Kaito: **Si, se huele.

**Meiko: **¿Qué dijiste Kaito?. Dijo enojada Meiko.

**Kaito: **Nada, nada que quieren de almorzar.

**Meiko**: mm pues se ve bueno lo que almuerzan quiero probarlo

**Kyrie: **igual yo

**Kaito: **Pues bien siéntense les serviré un poco.

Kaito les sirvió y les dejo el plato.

**Meiko: **Bueno, se que Kyrie y yo los dejamos solos aquí y no pudieron salir a divertirse.

Pero bueno, hoy iremos a un lugar a divertirnos.

**Rin: ¿!** Enserio!? Y ¿adónde iremos?

**Meiko: **ya verán, solo acaben de almorzar, cámbiense e iremos.

Todos almorzaron y platicaron sobre lo que habían hecho.

Rin y Miku se levantaron para ir a cambiarse.

Len hizo lo mismo y Kaito le siguió.

Meiko y Kyrie se quedaron solo platicando, en la cocina.

**Meiko: ¿**Entonces me quede dormida?

**Kyrie: **Si, jaja te tuve que llevarte cargando.

Pero sabes que fue lo raro.

**Meiko: **¿Qué cosa?

**Kyrie: **He estado muchas veces en ese cuarto pero ayer sentí como si alguien nos observara.

**Meiko: **Enserio, yo no sentí nada, bueno supongo que en mi estado no sentía nada jaja.

**Kyrie: **jaja bueno debió ser mi imaginación yo no estaba en un buen estado que digamos.

**Meiko: **Si, jeje bueno vamos a bañarnos, si no seguiremos oliendo a fiesta jaja

**Kyrie: **Bien, vamos a bañarnos juntos para hacerlo más rápido.

**Meiko: **Hay que ocurrente eres jeje vamos rápido.

Kyrie y Meiko subieron y se metieron a bañar.

Miku y Rin se bañaron en el baño del primer piso. Y Kaito y Len tuvieron que esperar.

**Len: ¡**Meiko, Kyrie báñense rápido!

**Kyrie: ¡**aff déjanos bañar a gusto!

Len y Kaito tuvieron que esperar.

Los primeros en salir fueron Meiko y Kyrie, Len estaba punto de entrar pero Kaito le gano el lugar.

Len tuvo que irse a esperar al baño de abajo.

Pasaron 15 minutos y Miku y Rin salieron del baño.

Rin se sonrojo al ver a su hermano y Miku solo tomo a Rin y se la llevo al cuarto.

Len entendía la reacion de Miku, pero no le importo solo entro y comenzó a bañarse.

Paso media hora y todos estaban listos para ir al lugar que Meiko había dicho.

* * *

Subieron al carro y fueron se fueron a toda velocidad.

Kyrie detuvo el auto rápidamente en una especie de hotel Karaoke.

**Len: **¿Este es el lugar?

**Meiko: **Si, un karaoke.

**Rin: **Genial, hace días que no cantábamos.

**Miku: **Si, yo quiero hacer un dueto con Kaito.

**Kaito: **Genial, vamos a pedir un cuarto para nosotros solos y cantaremos.

**Rin: **Yo cantare con mi hermano.

**Len: **Si, será genial.

**Meiko: **Pues bien parece que quedamos en parejas otra vez como la vez que tomamos.

Equipo azul, amarillo y rojo.

Qué bien jeje.

**Kyrie: **Bien ustedes escojan el cuarto que quieran. Luego nos vemos.

Rin y Len vieron el cuarto numero 4 vacio y entraron.

Miku y Kaito se fueron hasta el 12.

Mientras que Meiko y Kyrie pagaban.

**Kyrie: **Tenga aquí está mi tarjeta de crédito.

**Encargado:** Gracias, joven.

En un momento vuelvo.

* * *

Mientras en el cuarto 12.

**Kaito: **Estuvo bien dejar a Len y Rin juntos y solos.

**Miku: **Si, no te preocupes son buenos chicos.

¿Oye por cierto que es eso que está arriba?

**Kaito: ¿ah?** Ha, eso es una cámara de vigilancia, no nos iban a dejar solos en un cuarto, la gente puede robar cosas.

Creo que en la recepción vi los monitores de la cámara.

**Miku: oh!! **Bien jiji, bueno vamos a cantar ¿sí?

**Kaito: **bien.

* * *

De vuelta en la recepción.

**Encargado: **Disculpe joven pero esta tarjeta de crédito esta expirada.

**Kyrie: ¡¿**cómo?! A ver déjeme ver.

Jaja claro esta es la vieja. Disculpe tenga esta.

**Encargado: **Bien no tardo.

* * *

Mientras en el cuarto 5.

¿?: Oye Isai que bien cantas.

Isai: Gracias, ya me lo han dicho haha.

* * *

Y en el cuarto 4.

**Rin: **Len tenemos que tener cuidado.

**Len: ¿**por qué dices Rin?

**Rin: **Miku me conto, que si seguíamos muy juntos, Kaito nos separaría, tú te irías con Kyrie y Meiko, y yo con Miku y Kaito.

**Len: **Pero no pueden hacer eso.

**Rin:** Si pueden, estamos bajo su tutela. Recuerdas.

**Len: **Si, en verdad extraño a nuestros padres.

**Rin:** Yo también. Rin dejo caer una lágrima.

Len se le acerco.

**Len: **Tranquila Rin, ellos ya están descansando, ellos esperan que seamos felices.

**Rin: **Creo que tienes razón.

Vamos a cantar algo sí.

**Len: **Bien, pero oye no me había dado cuenta.

**Rin: ¿**De qué?

**Len: **Estamos solos.

**Rin: **Tienes razón. Pero ¿no crees que Kaito o Meiko nos descubran?

**Len:** No, solo cerramos la puerta y nos dará tiempo de reaccionar.

Len se acerca a la puerta y la cierra.

**Rin: **Te quiero mucho Len.

**Len:** Yo también Rin ya lo sabes y nunca lo olvides.

Len abrazo a Rin y empezaron a besarse, un amor prohibido

Por su familia

Por la ley

Y por dios.

Los besos empezaron a subir de tono.

Sus lenguas se acariciaban lenta y suavemente.

Ambos empezaron a tocar sus cuerpos despreocupadamente.

Era su momento y nadie se los iba quitar, nadie se iba enterar o eso creyeron.

* * *

Mientras en la recepción.

Kyrie observaba fija pero discretamente el monitor del cuarto 4.

**Kyrie**: -Pensando— Interesante, sumamente interesante.

Continuara...

* * *

Qué cosas pasan jaja, quien es ese tal isai quien sabe.

Que pasara ahora que Kyrie sabe lo de Rin y Len.

Pues bien espero les haya gustado.

Nos vemos hasta el otro cap.

Y no olviden comentar.


	3. Infragantis

Seguimos cap 3, gracias por los reviews.

No he tenido tiempo de escribir nada pero bueno ya volví.

**Disclamer: Vocaloid y las canciones presentadas aquí NO ME PERTENCEN. T.T**

* * *

Kyrie observaba algo confundido la pantalla no podía creer lo que sus ojos veía.

Pensado decía: como pueden ser tan tontos y no darse cuenta de la cámara.

Meiko vio que Kyrie estaba en un estado pensativo.

Preocupada le pregunta.

**Meiko: ¿**Que pasa amor? ¿Qué piensas?

Kyrie deja de ver las pantallas y tranquilo le responde.

**Kyrie: **Nada, solo pienso en cosas para la boda.

**Meiko: **A bien, pero no pienses en eso orita vamos a divertirnos luego pensaremos en eso bien.

**Kyrie:** Bien.

El encargado regresaba con la tarjeta.

**Encargado: **aquí tiene señor.

**Kyrie: **Vamos amor, vamos al cuarto 3.

**Meiko: **Bien. Dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Ambos caminaban al cuarto, al llegar Kyrie abre la puerta.

**Kyrie: **Primero las damas.

**Meiko:** Hay que caballeroso eres.

**Kyrie: **Jeje ya me conoces.

Meiko entra y Kyrie lentamente le da una patada a la puerta del cuarto 4.

**Kyrie: -**pensando- Con eso se calmaran.

Kyrie entra al cuarto y cierra la puerta.

* * *

En el cuarto 4.

**Len: **Rayos, ¿que fue eso?

**Rin: **No se. Parece que golpearon la puerta.

Ambos se quedan en shock, Len lentamente mira hacia arriba y ve la cámara.

**Len: **Demonios, Rin, estos cuartos tienen cámaras. Dijo asustado.

**Rin: ¿¡QUE?¡. **Grito sorprendida la rubia.

Los dos se alejaron rápidamente esperando nadie les haya visto pero claro, ya era muy tarde.

**Rin: ¿**Crees que alguien nos haya visto?

**Len: **Espero que no. Bueno, si nos hubieran visto, alguien vendría a…

Len se quedo de nuevo en shock.

El golpe en la puerta era la señal de que alguien había sido testigo de sus actos.

¿Pero quién? Para no preocupar a su hermana no le dijo su presentimiento.

**Len: **No te preocupes, mira como están las cámaras de seguro no sirven. Vamos tranquila.

Cantemos algo ¿sí?

**Rin: **Pero yo quería…

**Len: **Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Interrumpió rudamente a su hermana.

**Rin: **Am está bien. Dijo tímidamente.

Ambos tomaron su micrófono y empezaron a cantar.

* * *

En el cuarto de Miku y Kaito.

**Miku,Kaito: **Si logro arrastrarte hasta un espeso matorral,  
simplemente invadiré tu cuerpo con el aroma de nuestro sudor mezclado…

**Miku: **Buena canción que escogiste amor.

**Kaito: **Gracias, ya sé que la habíamos cantado antes pero la quería cantar de nuevo.

Bueno ¿qué canción quieres cantar ahora?

**Miku: **Am no se ¿por qué no vamos a ver cómo están los gemelos?

**Kaito: **Bien pero déjame cantar otra canción bien.

**Miku: **Bien, jeje ¿cual cantaras?

**Kaito: **Una canción que estaba en un disco de Kyrie, esta buena.

**Miku: **Bien, cántala quiero ver como lo haces.

**Kaito: **bien. 1 . 2. 3

* * *

En el cuarto 3.

**Kyrie: **I lie in the soil and fertilize mushrooms  
Leaking out gas fumes are made into perfume  
You can't fire me because I quit!  
Throw me in the fire and I won't throw a fit

Go away, go away, go away,go away, go away, go away,.....

**Meiko: **Am bien amor pero que tal, si no se, cantamos una canción juntos.

**Kyrie: **Jeje lo siento ¿cual quieres cantar?

**Meiko: **una canción de Miku está en japonés. ¿Crees que puedas cantarla conmigo?

**Kyrie: **Tratare. Dijo riendo.

**Meiko: **Bien. 1,2, 3!!!

**Meiko,Kyrie: Mou yukiba ga nai wa kono koi no netsuryou**

haiiro no kumo monokuro no kensou  
hizashi wa kageri yuugure wa iro o kaete iku

sekai ga nijinde soredemo suki de irareru ka nante  
wakatte'ru kedo dousureba ii no  
doushitara dousureba  
baka da na... watashi

hajimeru no yo kore wa sensou  
ureshisou na kimi o miru nante!  
setsunaru koi sore wa tsumi  
misete ageru watashi no omoi o

sakende mita megahon wa kowarete'ta no  
dore dake senobi shita tte kimi no shikai ni hairanai

aa, itsunomanika hareta sora zenzen niawanai  
kimochi ga osaerarenakute  
doushitara dousureba  
naite nanka nai n'dakara ne

daisuki  
tatakau no yo haato o ute  
shudan nante erande'rarenai  
sukaato hirari misetsukeru no yo  
kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no  
geigeki youi  
senkyou wa ima da furi na no desu  
koi wa moumoku  
kimi no kuchidzuke de me ga sameru no

**Meiko: **Bien, te salió bien.

**Kyrie: **Gra-cias. Dijo exhausto

* * *

Y de vuelta al cuarto de Kaito y Miku.

**Kaito: ¡**Rape me!

¡Rape me!

¡Rape meeeee!...

UFF!! Y ¿Cómo me quedo?

Miku en estado de shock.

**Kaito: **Oye amor dije que como me quedo.

Miku vuelve a su estado normal.

**Miku: **Am, bien, bien

**Kaito: ¿**De verdad?

**Mku: **Si, si la verdad bueno nos vamos con los gemelos.

**Kaito: **Esta bien.

Kaito dejo el micrófono, tomo la mano de Miku y se dirigieron al cuarto de Rin y Len.

* * *

Afuera del cuarto. Kaito toco la puerta.

Y no hubo respuesta.

**Kaito:** Oye no crees que ellos están…

**Miku: **claro que no, deben estar cantando y no nos oyen.

**Kaito: **Tienes razón.

* * *

En el cuarto.

[Rin]  
Confirmamos que ya ha amanecido mirando por la ventana  
[Len]  
Planeamos nuestro siguiente encuentro  
[Len & Rin]  
Y con la sonrisa de siempre decimos "Nos vemos."

[Len & Rin]  
Ellas brillaron en rojo  
y tú te despediste con una sonrisa  
Vi que tus ojos temblaban  
y también me despedí con una sonrisa

**Rin: **Muy buena canción. ¿Verdad Len?

**Len: **Si me gusto mucho.

La puerta se oye de nuevo.

**Rin: **Alguien toca. Dijo asustada.

**Len: **tranquila, veamos quien es.

Fueron a la puerta y al abrirla se encuentran con Miku y Kaito.

* * *

**Miku: **Hola, ¿cómo les va?

**Rin: **bien ya ustedes.

**Miku:** Bien también, ¿qué canciones han cantado?

**Rin: **La de flores rojas ¿y ustedes?

**Miku: **Cantamos Cantarella y Kaito canto una canción algo rara para mí.

**Rin: **Que bien, oye ¿y si vamos a cantar todos a un mismo cuarto?

**Miku: **Me parece buena idea vamos con Meiko y Kyrie.

* * *

Todos van a la recepción a pedir al encargado el cuarto donde ellos estaban.

**Encargado: **Se encuentran en el cuarto 3

**Miku: **Muchas gracias.

* * *

Todos se dirigen al cuarto 3 y tocan la puerta.

Rápidamente Kyrie abre la puerta

**Kyrie: **Los estábamos esperando.

**Len: **Como supieron.

**Kyrie : **Los oíamos cuando dijeron que vendrían a nuestro cuarto.

**Len: **oh bien.

**Kyrie: **Pero no se queden aquí afuera, vamos, entren.

**Rin: **Gracias.

* * *

Todos entran y Kyrie no deja de observar a los gemelos, un mirada tan penetrante que hace a Len sospechar.

**Len: **Bien, ¿cantaremos algo o te quedaras viéndonos así?

**Meiko: **Len, no seas grosero. Y tu Kyrie Len tiene razón, ¿Por qué te les quedas viendo así?

Kyrie no respondió y alejo su mirada de ellos.

**Kyrie: **Es que insisto, ellos dos se parecen.

Todos soltaron una risa menos Len que sabía que esa no era la razón de su mirada acosadora.

**Kaito: **Ves Kyrie, te dije que si no la controlabas no la fumaras jaja

**Kyrie: **haha cierto. Bueno vamos a cantar les parece.

Todos: Bien, 1, 2 ,3!!!

* * *

Luego de un rato todos salen del cuarto riendo.

Ya habían cantado varias canciones y era tiempo de volver a casa.

No sin antes ir por algo de comer.

* * *

Todos se encontraban ya en casa con una pizza gigante, unos refrescos y una que otra bebida fuerte.

En la mesa todos reían y comían, la preocupación de Rin se había ido, pero Len aun sospechaba.

**Kyrie: **Bien a tomar se ha dicho, haha. Kyrie saca la botella y le sirve a todos pero él no se sirvió mucho.

Meiko extrañada pregunta.

**Meiko: ¿**No beberás hoy?

**Kaito: **si tomare poco, ya que tengo que cuidar de los que tomen, Len y Rin no podrán controlarnos si el alcohol nos vence.

**Meiko: **Tienes razón amor, bueno salud.

Eran como las 11:30 de la noche, la pizza había desaparecido y las bebidas igual.

Los efectos del alcohol habían hecho efecto a Kaito, Miku y Meiko, quienes se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo.

**Len: **Rayos, Kyrie ¿cuántos grados de alcohol tenían las bebidas?

**Kyrie: **No se, las suficientes para hacer que mi plan funcionara.

**Len: **¿Plan? ¿A qué plan te refieres?

Kyrie se levanta lentamente se acerca a Rin y empieza a reír como un desquiciado.

**Kyrie: HAHAHA!!!**

Len: ¿qué te pasa? Pregunta asustado.

Rin se encontraba dormida y con la risa de Kyrie despierta.

**Rin: ¿Qué** pasa chicos?

Kyrie sonríe de forma espeluznante y pone su mano en la boca de Rin, la carga y se la lleva hacia las escaleras.

Rin se esforzaba por liberarse pero la fuerza de Kyrie se lo impedía.

Len no pudo hacer nada solo seguirlo.

* * *

Kyrie llevo a Rin al cuarto de televisión del segundo piso.

Len se imaginaba lo peor, la bebida hace muchas cosas incluso a las personas que son buenas, las transforma en seres que no piensan y siguen sus impulsos.

Len abre la puerta y haya a Rin asustada en el sofá.

Se acerca a ella y detrás de el aparece Kyrie.

Más calmado empuja a Len a lado de Rin, toma una silla y se sienta frente a ellos.

**Len: **¿Qué demonios fue eso? Pregunta enfadado.

**Rin: **Si Kyrie me asustaste mucho.

**Kyrie: **lo siento pensé que sería la única forma de hablar a solas con ustedes.

**Len: **Entonces ¿trajiste las bebidas para que los demás cayeran inconscientes?

**Kyrie: **Exacto, lo de la reírme como loco y llevarme a Rin, no sé cómo se me ocurrió pero bueno supongo que fue el alcohol jeje pero bueno basta de risas lo que tengo que preguntarle es serio.

**Rin: ¿**Que pasa Kyrie?

**Kyrie: **Bueno, primero una pregunta.

¿Ustedes dos son gemelos? ¿Son hermanos de sangre?

**Len: **Si pero, a que vienen esas preguntas.

**Kyrie: **Bien, hoy en el karaoke vi algo sumamente interesante, si dicen ser hermanos de sangre.

¿Por qué los vi tocándose y besándose? ¿Acaso tienen una relación incestuosa?

Los gemelos quedaron impactados su secreto también lo sabia Kyrie.

¿Qué pasaría ahora?

**Len: **Pues supongo que sí.

**Kyrie: ¿**supones?

**Len: **Bueno si tenemos una relación.

**Kyrie: ¿**desde cuándo?

**Rin: **Am desde el día que nos diste de tomar, bueno pasaron varias cosas no queremos entrar en detalles.

**Kyrie: **Bueno supongo que debió a ver sido fuerte lo que paso.

Demonios en verdad lo siento.

Si no les hubiera dado de tomar nada de esto hubiera pasado.

**Rin: **No te preocupes Kyrie. Nos ayudaste a decir algo que sentíamos y no podíamos decir.

**Kyrie: **Bueno supongo que si se aman, no puedo detenerlos ¿pero si Meiko se entera?

**Len: **No le digas nada a Meiko, si se entera nos mata.

**Kyrie: **Bien, no le diré, pero le tendrán que decir ustedes.

Si tanto se aman, no veo porque tengan que mantenerlo en secreto.

Rin y Len callaron.

Kyrie se levanto de la silla.

**Kyrie: **bien, ya quedo claro espero le digan a Meiko antes de que las cosas se pongan feas.

Y otra cosa, no hagan cosas que no deben hacer, están muy pequeños para tener relaciones y eso me entienden verdad.

**Rin: **y tu ¿a qué edad tuviste relaciones?

**Kyrie: **Bien creo que tenemos que cuidar a los demás no están en sus cinco sentidos como para dejarlos solo.

**Len: **vamos responde a la pregunta.

**Kyrie: **oigan eso es privado. Solo no lo hagan bien.

**Rin: **¡Vamos dinos!

**Kyrie: **Bien, fue a los 14 también es por eso que les digo que está mal que hagan eso. Además son hermanos, les repito por su bien, ¿no lo hagan bien?

**Rin: **Esta bien.

**Len: **Bien.

**Kyrie: **Bueno, vamos a ver cómo están los demás.

Espero no estén causando problemas.

* * *

Los tres bajan las escaleras y al llegar a la cocina ven algo muy interesante

**Len: **Bueno eso si es interesante.

**Rin: **¡Len!

**Len: **Lo siento.

Kyrie solo se quedo sorprendido por lo que veía.

Miku y Meiko besándose.

Kaito besando un helado.

Lo último era raro.

Pero aun así se sorprendió al ver a su novia, con su amiga.

**Kyrie: **Bueno, creo que mi plan salió mejor de lo que pensé jaja.

**Rin: ¿**Que hacemos Kyrie, Len?

**Kyrie: **Len, ¿Qué tal si traes una cámara para grabar lo que pasa?

**Rin: ¡**Kyrie!

**Kyrie: **tranquila, solo lo grabare para tener un recuerdo divertido y algo pervertido jaja mañana lo verán y se reirán de esto créeme.

**Rin:** Bien, creo que tienes razón, Len corre por la cámara jiji

**Len: **Bien. No tardo jaja

Len corre por su cámara y comienzan a grabar todo lo que sucede.

Desde los besos de Meiko y Miku hasta Kaito besando un helado.

Kyrie no paraba de reírse y Rin se sentía rara al verlas así pero de cualquier modo reía.

Miku comenzó a quedarse dormida y Meiko trataba de despertarla, y Kaito lloraba por su helado que se había derretido.

Al ver las cosas así, Kyrie separo a Meiko de Miku pero Meiko quería quedarse con ella.

Kyrie la jalaba para zafarla de Miku, que no se dio cuenta cuando Kaito, se había quitado la playera y los pantalones. Len dejo la cámara con Rin para que siguiera grabando y trato de ponerle la ropa a Kaito pero el comenzó a correr.

Las cosas se habían salido de control, Rin se había sonrojado al ver a Kaito pero seguía grabando.

Len se lanzo sobre Kaito y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Kaito solo se quedo dormido, y Len se encontraba sobre el

**Len: **Rin, Kyrie ayúdenme.

**Rin: **Olvídalo amor esto es oro jaja.

Kyrie seguía tratando de zafar a Meiko pero no podía.

Miku despertó y tomo a Kyrie del otro brazo y lo jalo.

Kyrie cayó en medio de Miku y Meiko y ambas lo empezaron a besar.

Kyrie se había puesto rojo y las dos seguían besándolo.

**Kyrie: **Rin, creo que ya fue suficiente. Ayúdanos.

**Rin**: Olvídalo, jaja

Kyrie no desaprovecho y empezó a besar a Meiko, Miku seguía besándolo pero como Kyrie no le hacía caso se fue con Rin.

**Miku: **Rin, ven acá. Dijo traviesa.

**Rin: **Miku aléjate.

**Miku: **jaja no ven aquí.

Rin dejo la cámara en la mesa y comenzó a correr, Miku la persiguió y la atrapo y la empezó a abrazar.

**Miku: **te quiero mucho Rin.

**Rin: **yo también Miku.

**Miku: **No se qué haría sin ti, no importa que ames a Len.

**Rin: **cállate Miku ahí está Meiko.

**Miku: **cierto, cierto, Meiko no debe saber que tu y Len se besuquean a escondidas.

**Rin: **ya Miku, te llevare a dormir.

**Miku: **Bien, bien.

Rin llevo a Miku al cuarto de Kaito y la acostó.

Miku solo cayó dormida.

Regreso a la sala a ver como seguían los demás.

Kyrie y Len levantaban a Kaito y lo llevaron al cuarto con Miku.

**Kyrie: **Bueno es hora de dormir como Miku y Kaito les ganaron el lugar dormirán arriba hoy bien.

**Len: **Bien y ¿que pasara con Meiko?

**Kyrie: **Ya está bien dormida, solo la cargare y la subiere hasta su cuarto.

Quédense un rato aquí si quiere pero ya saben, no quiero nada de cosas raras bien.

**Rin: **Bien Kyrie.

**Kyrie: ¿**Bien, Len?

**Len: **Si, si nada de cosas raras.

**Kyrie: **Bien que duerman bien, nos vemos en la mañana.

**Rin: **Igualmente.

Kyrie sube las escaleras y la sala se lleno con el sonido del silencio.

Rin solo observaba a Len.

Y Len observaba Rin.

Se acercaron lentamente y se abrazaron.

Tantas cosas habían pasado solo un día.

**Rin: **Kyrie es un buen amigo, guardar un secreto así es difícil sobre todo al amor de tu vida.

**Len: **Si, pero quiere que le digamos nosotros.

**Rin: **Pero tiene razón, si nos queremos como decimos, ¿Por qué no decirle?

**Len: **Bien, pero tenemos que decirle con tacto.

Espero lo entienda y no se enoje demasiado.

**Rin: ¿**y cuando le diremos?

**Len: **te diré cuando bien.

**Rin: **Bien.

**Len: **Oye, no te he dicho.

**Rin: **¿Qué cosa?

**Len: **Estamos solos de nuevo.

**Rin: **Pero le prometimos a Kyrie.

**Len: **Vamos aunque sea un beso

**Rin: **Bien supongo que no hacemos daño a nadie.

Len se acerca a Rin y comienzan a besarse.

Rin se aleja de Len

**Rin:** Bien ya es tarde, hay que dormir.

**Len: **Esta bien toma la cámara para ver lo que grabamos.

**Rin: **Bien.

Rin toma la cámara y ambos suben las escaleras para ir al cuarto.

Continuara…

* * *

**Kyrie**: Bien asi acaba el cap 3

Espero le haya gustado.

Las canciones que puse son estas.

**Cantarella by Miku and Kaito**

**Scentless apprentice by Nirvana**

**Love is war by Miku**

**Rape me By Nirvana**

**Akai Hana by Rin and Len**

Me gusta el grupo Nirvana XD

**¿?: **Tu fic es malévolo.

**Kyrie: **¿? ¿Quién eres?

**¿?**:** Tú ya lo sabes. **Por cierto a mi también me gusta Nirvana.

**Kyrie: **Me alegro te guste pero la verdad no sé quién eres, bueno me despido

Nos vemos

Y no olviden dejar reviews es divertido ;D

Paz, amor y comprensión.

Kyrie Cobain.


	4. El alba de los exvivos

Bueno aquí no le seguimos, lo siento pero se me ocurrió esta idea mientras dormía XD así que este es un especial, por así decirlo jeje.

Bien, esta historia comienza después de lo que ocurrió en el cap. Infragantis.

**Disclamer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.****

* * *

**

Kyrie subía con Meiko en manos al ático, después de todo el desastre que hicieron era tiempo de descansar.

Ya en el ático, Kyrie recuesta a Meiko en la cama y se dispone a dormir.

Las horas pasaron y la noche se comenzó a morir, parecía que jamás iba a volver.

Kyrie se levanto y Meiko aun seguía dormida.

Bajo del ático y se dirigió abajo tenía que ir a comprar varias cosas para el desayuno, tomo sus llaves y salió de la casa.

Entro a su carro y lo encendió, no había notado que todo se veía demasiado tranquilo.

Las calles que antes se veían muy transitadas, ahora se veían desiertas.

No le prestó mucha atención y acelero.

No tardo mucho en llegar al mercado.

Bajo y entro rápidamente.

**Kyrie: ¿**pero qué demonios, paso aquí?

Kyrie se preguntaba mientras veía el lugar lleno de gente en el suelo parecía que unos animales hubieran escapado del zoológico. Sangre, tripas y brazos en todas partes, algo malo había pasado ahí.

Kyrie se adentro en la tienda. Tenía que conseguir la comida y demás cosas.

Tomo un carrito y empezó a buscar las cosas que necesitaba.

No era un tonto, sabía que el responsable de lo que vio quizás seguía adentro, así que tomo un bate que encontró en la sección de deportes y continúo.

En unos cuantos instantes tenía todo lo que necesitaba, pero faltaba una cosa…

**Kyrie –pensando-: **Haber tengo la comida, el agua am, que falta el helado de Kaito también está aquí, las frutas también están aquí que falta amm…

**¡**El alcohol! Rayos casi lo olvido.

El corrió rápidamente a la sección de vinos y licores, y tomo más de lo que necesitaba.

Lentamente, se dirigía a la salida de la tienda, pero algo era raro.

**Kyrie –pensando-: **Que extraño ¿y los cadáveres que vi hace rato?

* * *

En la salida vio algo que en verdad lo asusto.

La gente que se encontraba muerta en la entrada se encontraba de pie, era imposible, parecía haber salido de una película de terror.

**Kyrie: **Esto no puede estar pasando. Tengo… ¡tengo que advertirle a los demás!

En eso una persona se le acerco, era muy extraña caminaba lentamente y su boca estaba llena de sangre, tenía una mordida profunda en el cuello y llevaba unos lentes de sol.

**Kyrie: **rayos, ¿señor se encuentra bien?

Kyrie se le acerco, y esa persona se le abalanzo, lo trataba de morder, pero Kyrie lo arrojo.

**Kyrie: **Rayos, que le pasa.

Los lentes del sujeto se rompieron y Kyrie pudo ver unos ojos blancos sin expresión y sin vida.

En ese momento Kyrie se dio cuenta a lo que se enfrentaba.

Pensó que solo salían en las películas pero era real, el mundo era invadido por Zombies.

**Kyrie: **Rayos, creo que se oirá mal pero, esto será algo divertido.

Kyrie se acerca al carrito y toma el bate que robo.

**Kyrie: **Quieres un pedazo de mi maldito, ven y tómalo.

El zombie se le acerca y Kyrie simplemente da un jonrón con la cabeza del pobre sujeto.

**Kyrie: **Haha rayos, creo que gane el partido.

Suelta el bate y toma el carrito. Comenzó a correr y empezó a atropellar a los muertos para poder llegar a su auto.

Al llegar comienza a subir las cosas al carro rápidamente, ya que él atropellarlos no le sirvió de mucho.

Se comenzaban a parar de nuevo. Kyrie encendió su coche y lo puso en reversa.

Sonrió despreocupadamente y acelero.

Solo podía ver cuerpos volando, sangre en el vidrio de atrás, la adrenalina ocultaba el miedo que tenia, como estaban su futura esposa y sus amigos.

Kyrie se detuvo y cambio a directa, acelero y se fue directo a su casa.

En las calles se veía gente corriendo y muertos caminando.

Un autobús bloqueaba el paso de Kyrie.

El solo vio un horrible espectáculo de horror y sangre parecía que unos infectados habían entrado al autobús.

Kyrie lo paso y siguió acelerando hasta que llego a su casa.

Rápidamente bajo las cosas y entro a su casa.

* * *

Todos seguían dormidos y entonces tubo que despertarlos a todos.

**Kyrie: **Rayos, despierten todos vamos Kaito, Miku, Rin, Len.

Subió las escaleras y despertó a Meiko.

**Meiko: **Vamos Kyrie ¿Qué pasa?

**Kyrie:** No hay tiempo de explicarte tenemos que hablar de algo importante, despierta a los demás.

**Meiko:** Bien.

Meiko bajo a despertar a todos, mientras que Kyrie entro a su closet.

* * *

Todos ya estaban despiertos y se encontraban en la sala.

**Kaito/ Miku: ¿Qué** rayos pasa Meiko?

**Len:** Si, es muy temprano.

**Meiko: No** lo sé Kyrie me dijo que era algo importante y que tenían que estar todos aquí.

**Rin: **Len, ¿tú crees que sea acaso?

**Len: **No lo creo, el dijo que lo mantendría en secreto así que despreocúpate.

**Rin: **am bien.

Se escucharon los rápidos pasos de Kyrie por las escaleras.

**Meiko: **Bien ahí viene no se preocupen.

Rin, Len, Miku y Kaito parecían sorprendidos por algo.

**Meiko: **Bien que les pasa a ustedes, que es lo que ven.

Meiko voltea y ve a Kyrie con una escopeta y varias pistolas.

**Meiko: ¡¿R**ayos que te pasa?! Ten cuidado con eso.

**Kyrie: **Lo siento pero es la única forma de sobrevivir.

**Meiko: ¿**De qué hablas?

**Kaito: **Si Kyrie, que está pasando.

**Kyrie: **Bien no se qué es lo que pasa pero les daré un resumen de lo que pasa.

Estamos siendo invadidos por muertos vivientes.

Un silencio lleno la sala.

* * *

Luego todos comenzaron a reír.

**Meiko: **Que ocurrente eres amor, buena forma de despertarnos.

**Rin: **Hay Kyrie que tonto jeje bueno me iré a dormir de nuevo.

**Len: **Igual yo.

**Kyrie: **¡RAYOS! No estoy jugando vean por la ventana, vean mi carro. Grito furioso.

Todos vieron por la ventana y vieron el carro de Kyrie lleno de sangre y partes humanas.

**Meiko: **amor ¿qué hiciste?

Ya te dije, sobrevivir. Fui por cosas para la casa y salieron esos malditos entonces tuve que atropellarlos.

**Kaito:** Am, ¿y no te mordieron?

**Kyrie: **No, ¿Por qué dices?

**Kaito: **Bueno he visto un par de esas películas de terror y cuando alguien es mordido se vuelve uno de "ellos"

**Kyrie: **Pues bien, no fui mordido.

**Kaito: ¿**Seguro?

**Kyrie: **¡SEGURO! Bien vengan todos tengo un plan para poder sobrevivir.

Bien este es:

Kaito, Len y yo, aseguraremos las puertas y las ventanas para que no puedan entrar. Mientras ustedes suben algunos víveres al ático. Sera el único lugar a donde correr si "ellos" llegaran a entrar. Después de que suban las cosas, vendrán a darnos una mano.

¿Entendieron?

**Todos: ¡**Sí!

**Kyrie:** Bien, comencemos.

Kyrie, Kaito y Len empezaron a asegurar las puertas tuvieron que tomar madera de algunas puertas y de los muebles. Las chicas subieron cuanto pudieron al ático. Descansaron un poco.

Luego, bajaron y ayudaron a los chicos a tapar las puertas y las ventanas.

En menos de una hora el lugar parecía una fortaleza.

**Kyrie: **Bien hecho. Lo hicimos bien hehe.

Ahora miren, tengan.

Kyrie les da un arma a Kaito, Meiko y Miku.

**Len: ¿**Y nuestras armas?

**Rin: **Si ¿Cómo nos defenderemos?

**Kyrie: **Lo siento chicos pero ya no hay armas de fuego, solo quedan un bate y un machete.

¿Lo quieren al azar?

**Len: **No, yo quiero el bate que Rin tenga el machete.

**Kyrie: **Que buen hermano eres, el machete es el arma más fuerte, que bien que se lo des a Rin.

Además a ella le queda mejor el machete, tú te ves bien con el bate. Hehe.

Bien, es hora de descansar, si algo pasa ya tenemos el plan de escape y tenemos con que defendernos.

**Rin: **Vamos a divertirnos un poco no.

**Meiko: **si creo que Rin tiene razón.

**Miku: **Estoy de acuerdo.

**Kyrie: **Bien, am supongo que no es mala idea, haya hay algo de alcohol y helado, luego podremos jugar a verdad o castigo, haha.

Todos comenzaron a tomar el alcohol y Kaito preparaba su bebida especial.

**Kaito:** Len, Kyrie ¿quieren probar mi bebida?

**Len: **Am no gracias.

**Kyrie: **que malo Len debe saber rico, dame un poco, si.

Kaito le sirve a Kyrie un vaso grande.

**Kaito: **Bien, hasta el fondo jeje.

**Kyrie: **jaja claro.

Kyrie se lo tomo todo.

**Kaito: **y ¿Cómo estuvo?

**Kyrie: **am, este muy rico… am porque no le das a Len. Estoy seguro de que le encanta.

**Len:** Seguro, yo ya lo había probado por eso no tome.

**Kyrie: ¿**y porque no me dijiste?

**Len:** ¿Por qué así no sería divertido?

**Kyrie:** Bien es hora de jugar verdad o castigo.

**Meiko: **Bien, me encantara poner castigos a todos muajaja.

Len y Rin empezaron a susurrar.

**Len:** Rin creo que Meiko nos hará sufrir si le decimos castigo así que será mejor decir verdad.

¿De acuerdo?

**Rin: **De acuerdo.

**Meiko: **Bien, como ya es costumbre este juego será por parejas ya sé que así no es pero bueno no importa.

Sera pareja roja, amarilla y azul, ¿Bien?

**Rin/Len: **¡Bien!

**Miku/Kaito: **¡Bien!

**Meiko: **Bien… pues comencemos

Meiko toma la botella y la gira el que ordenaba seria la pareja roja y el que obedecía seria la azul.

**Meiko: **Bien Miku, ¿Verdad o castigo?

**Miku**: Am…

**Kaito**: psst, escoge castigo. Le dijo susurrando.

**Miku: **bien castigo.

**Meiko: **Bien, tu castigo será vigilar la ventana por si llegan los muertos, durante 1 hora.

**Miku: **¿¡Qué!? Dijo espantada.

**Meiko: **Ya dije si no lo haces ya no jugaras y no tomaras.

**Miku: **rayos. Se levanta y se queda parada a lado de la ventana.

**Meiko: **Bien Kaito, gira la botella.

Kaito toma la botella y quedo así: Los que ordenaban los azules y los que obedecían eran los rojos.

**Kaito: **¿verdad o castigo?

Meiko y Kyrie discuten por un momento.

**Kyrie: **Castigo.

**Kaito: **Bien el castigo es que ambos se acaben mi bebida especial.

**Kyrie: **Rayos ¿y cuanto quedo?

**Kaito: **No mucho, solo hice como 4 litros.

**Kyrie: ¡**4 litros!

**Kaito: **Si pero no te preocupes serán 2 litros para cada uno.

**Meiko: **Bien, pues ni modo.

Kyrie y Meiko se sirven y se lo toman rápido.

**Meiko: **¡wac! Ven pan comido. Bien me toca girar la botella.

La botella gira y era tiempo de que los rojos ordenaran a los amarillos.

**Len: **Ves lo que le hizo a Miku. Sera mejor decir verdad.

**Rin: **Bien.

**Meiko: **Bien quieren castigo o…

**Len: **Verdad.

**Meiko: **Bueno eso fue algo rápido pero bueno.

Sera verdad, bien, am Kyrie, ayúdame.

Kyrie se acerca a Meiko y le dice algo, Meiko solo asiente.

**Meiko: **bueno amm ¿Hay algo que quieran decir que me estén escondiendo?

Len y Rin solo se quedaron viendo.

Y ambos dijeron:

**Len/Rin: Si.**

Meiko, nosotros nos amamos. Tuvimos relaciones la primera noche que bebimos y nos hemos besado a escondidas, y Miku, Kaito, y Kyrie nos han descubierto, teníamos miedo de decirte espero lo puedas entender.

Toda la sala se quedo en silencio. Meiko no se movía.

Luego un grito se oyó.

**Miku!:** AAAHH!

Todos voltearon y vieron a Miku siendo mordida por uno de esos monstruos.

Habían destruido su barrera y Miku tenía un fuerte derrame, cayó desmayada y Kaito se lanzo para atraparla. Se acerco a la ventana y vio que una horda de infectados estaba afuera.

No podía hacer nada solo escapar al ático como tenían planeado.

**Kyrie: **rápido todos arriba.

Los demás subieron, mientras que Kyrie y Kaito se quedaron con Miku.

**Kyrie: **Kaito, ya sabes que hacer.

**Kaito: **No puedo, es mi novia y la amo.

**Kyrie: **Rayos, lo sé pero mírala.

Miku se retorcía de dolor sus bellos ojos se empezaban a poner blancos.

**Kyrie: **créeme que ella no quería ser una de esas cosas.

No la decepciones.

Kaito no paraba de llorar.

**Kaito: **Tienes razón.

Kaito saco su arma.

**Kaito: **te amo Miku, Perdóname.

Kaito se arrodilló y le dio un beso. Un gran beso de despedida.

Puso su arma en el rostro de Miku y disparo.

Kyrie se acerca a Kaito.

**Kyrie: **Bien eso fue muy valiente, perdona que hayas perdido a tu amada.

**Kaito: **No te preocupes debe estar en un lugar mejor.

**Kyrie: **Bien los demás están en el segundo piso ahí que apurarnos. Las puertas no aguantaran más.

Ambos subieron las escaleras y Kaito se empezó a rezagar.

* * *

**Meiko: **Bien, si llegaron a tiempo y Miku.

Kyrie solo negó con la cabeza.

Meiko, comenzó a llorar y fue a consolar a Kaito.

**Meiko: **Kaito.

**Kaito: **Meiko, Miku esta…

Kaito cayó al suelo empezó a retorcerse al igual que Miku, Meiko asustada se acerca a ayudarlo.

**Kyrie: **Meiko, aléjate el está infectado también.

**Meiko: **¿¡Qué!?

El peli azul infectado se levanta y le arranca un gran pedazo a Meiko.

**Kyrie: ¡**Meiko!

Kyrie corre hacia ella, le da una patada al infectado Kaito y la abraza.

**Kyrie: **Dios, no…

¡No debí!…

¡No debí dejarte sola!, ¡lo siento!

Te amo Meiko.

Meiko solo sonrió por última vez, y cerró los ojos.

Kyrie dejo en el suelo a Meiko y volvió con los gemelos.

**Kyrie: **Bien, es hora de subir chi… ¡AHH!

Una Meiko infectada mordía la pierna de Kyrie.

**Kyrie: **rayos este es el fin.

Kyrie carga a Meiko. Ella seguía mordiendo sus brazos pero no le importaba, hizo fuerza y la lanzo sobre Kaito.

Después fue con los gemelos.

**Kyrie: **Lo siento chicos creo que no podre acompañarlos.

Sé que sus mejores amigos murieron hoy pero véanlo, ya están en un lugar mejor.

Por favor no se rindan y sigan sobreviviendo. Si los veo allá arriba antes de tiempo van a ver jeje.

Kyrie se esfuerza y baja las escaleras del ático.

**Kyrie: **Bien, fue un placer conocerlos chicos cuídense.

**Rin: **Te extrañaremos mucho Kyrie, gracias por todo. Dijo llorando.

**Len: **Si y no te preocupes yo protegeré a Rin, no dejare que nada malo le pase.

**Kyrie: **Me alegra oír eso, por cierto, ten, creo que ya no la necesitare.

Kyrie toma su escopeta y se la da Len.

**Kyrie: **Úsala con cuidado no tengo tiempo para mostrarte cómo funciona pero arriba en mi closet hay un manual y varias municiones, úsalas sabiamente. Arrggh!!

Am bueno creo que es hora de la despedida suban.

Rin y Len suben rápidamente y Kyrie cierra las escaleras plegables con una sonrisa.

**Kyrie: **Bueno creo que si necesitaba la escopeta después de todo.

En el pasillo donde Kyrie estaba había más de 10 muertos incluyendo a Meiko y a Kaito.

**Kyrie: **Lo bueno es que conserve varias balas y otra pistola.

Kyrie la saca y empieza a disparar a los zombies.

**Kyrie: **Jeje malditos daré hasta la última de mis fuerzas para acabarlos.

Meiko y Kaito se acercaron a él, Kyrie solo los empujo.

**Kyrie: **Esperen, todavía no estoy listo.

Los infectados se encontraban en el suelo, solo quedaban Meiko y Kaito.

**Kyrie: **Rayos ya me estoy sintiendo muy mal.

Bien ven Kaito mi viejo amigo.

Kyrie se acerca a Kaito y lo abraza.

Kaito lo mordía, Kyrie saco su arma y le disparo en la cabeza.

**Kyrie: **Bien amor es hora de irnos.

Kyrie se acerca a Meiko y la comienza a besar, Meiko lo mordía muy fuerte, Kyrie saco su arma y la coloco en la cabeza de Meiko.

**Kyrie: **Así será como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Kyrie acerca su dedo al gatillo y lo acciona.

* * *

**Kyrie: ¡!** AH!!

Kyrie se encontraba en su cama.

**Kyrie: **Uff… solo fue un sueño

Voltea y ve a Meiko zombie en su cama.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Kyrie:

¡! AH!!!

Kyrie se encontraba en su cama de nuevo.

**Kyrie: **Uff solo fue un sueño otra vez.

**Kaito: **Que bueno amor pero ya duérmete de nuevo.

Kyrie voltea y ve a Kaito semidesnudo.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Kyrie: **¡! AH!!!

Kyrie se encontraba en su cama de nuevo.

**Kyrie: **Bueno eso no fue un sueño fue una pesadilla, pero lo bueno de todo esto es que ya sé cómo ayudar a los gemelos a decirle a Meiko.

**¿?: **Ya sabes cómo ayudar a quien.

Kyrie voltea y ve a Yowane Haku y a Kasane Teto en su cama.

**Kyrie**: Nada, nada pero creo que de este sueño no quiero despertar haha.

_**

* * *

**_

_**HAHA, lo que es no tener nada que hace XDDD**_

_**Aquí esta especial de zombies: O**_

_**Los zombies son malos qué bueno que la hice como un sueño, pobre de Rin y Len observar todo lo que les paso a sus amigos, que feo.**_

**_Pero bueno haha el Kyrie si que sueña cosas raras XD_**

**_Espero les haya gustado _**

**_nos vemos hasta la proxima._**

**_No olviden pasar por reviews y dejar uno jeje es divertido :D_**

**_Nos vemos._**

**_Paz, amor y comprencion._**

**_Kyrie Cobain._**


	5. Confesiones

Pos aquí sigo escribiendo, pensaron que ya me había ido pos no aquí estoy para llenarlos de fics algo raros haha.

Bien empezamos.

**Disclamer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

Len y Rin se encontraban en el cuarto del segundo piso.

**Len: **No lo puedo creer.

**Rin: **Jajá pues créelo. Decía mientras ambos veían lo que la cámara había grabado.

**Len: **Ni con 5 años de Psicoterapia olvidare esto.

Rin toma una almohada y golpea a Len.

**Len: **Aww

**Rin: **O olvidas eso o te ayudare a olvidarlo.

**Len: **Esta bien ayúdame a olvidarlo. Len cierra los ojos y levanta sus labios.

Rin se acerca lentamente a él y le da un golpe en la cabeza.

**Len: **Aww aww, eso sí dolió, ¿Qué te pasa?

**Rin: **Te dije que te ayudaría a olvidarlo. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

**Len: **Hau, pensé que lo decías de forma coqueta.

**Rin: Ese** fue tu error jeje.

Len se soba la cabeza.

**Rin: **Ya, ya, no fue para tanto ¿o sí?

Rin comienza a sobar la cabeza de Len.

**Rin: ¿**Te sientes mejor, hermanito?

**Len: **Si, gracias. Sonríe sonrojado.

**Rin: **Bien es hora de dormir.

**Len: **Tienes razón. Me saldré para que puedas cambiarte.

**Rin: **Que dices, si siempre hemos estado juntos, nos cambiamos juntos y todo.

¿Te da pena? Vamos cámbiate rápido para dormir temprano.

**Len: **Bi-bien.

Len voltea a una esquina del cuarto y comienza a cambiarse los shorts rápidamente.

Se iba a cambiar la playera cuando se puso a pensar.

_**Len**__: ¿Pero qué me pasa? Siempre nos hemos cambiado juntos, tiene razón, ¿por qué me siento así? Creo que en verdad la amo, amo a mi hermana, si la gente me oyera decir eso dirán que soy un anormal. Ni el amigo más confiable entendería lo que siento, bien eso creo._

_Aun así la amo y no me importa lo que me digan los demás, que solo es la edad, que no estoy consciente de lo que siento, demonios, estoy seguro de lo que siento. _

_Espero que ella también sienta lo mismo por mí._

Len dejo de pensar y volteo a ver a su hermana.

Pero rápidamente regresa su mirada a la esquina.

_**Len: **__Pero qué demonios me pasa ¿espiar a mi hermana mientras se cambia? Estoy llegando a pensar que soy un pervertido._

Len seguía con su playera medio levantada, seguía pensando, si hacia bien, quería saber si sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, si todo lo anterior, todo lo que pasaron juntos, no fue una ilusión.

Comenzó a sentir calor en su espalda, un cuerpo se posaba en su dorso.

Giro su cabeza para ver qué pasaba y observo a su hermana abrazándolo.

_**Len: **__Creo que en verdad siente lo mismo que yo. Nos amamos y me asegurare de que nadie nos separe._

**Len: **Rin, te amo, mucho. ¿Tú me amas?

Rin soltó a Len y se puso frente a él.

**Rin: **Yo, te amo Len, y hare cualquier cosa para poder seguir juntos.

**Len: **Me alegra oír eso.

Len se acerca y besa a Rin.

**Rin: **Bien, es hora de dormir, que descanses hermanito.

**Len: **Tú también hermana.

* * *

**Las horas pasaron y el chico plátano no podía dormir.**

_**Len:**__ Rayos, ya es muy tarde y no puedo dormir._

_Ella se ve tan santa, tan serena, es tan hermosa._

Len acerco su mano al rostro de su hermana.

_**Len:**__ Su piel es tan suave, como quisiera besarla._

Sin darse cuenta acerco sus labios a las mejillas de Rin.

_**Len: **__! ¿Que hice? Espero no la haya despertado._

Rin se mueve lentamente y abraza a Len.

Sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que Len pudo besarla en los labios, sin embargo solamente le dio un beso en la frente.

_**Len: **__Duerme mi lindo ángel, yo te cuidare hasta que mi cuerpo no responda._

Len cerró sus ojos y durmió con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

La noche desaparecía y el sol salía, Rin, Miku y Meiko se encontraban en la cocina mientras que los chicos apenas se levantaban.

**Meiko: **Pero que flojos son, nosotras nos despertamos hace 2 horas y ustedes parecen zombies.

**Kyrie: **Por favor amor, no hables de zombies orita

**Meiko: **¿Qué cosa?

**Kyrie: **No nada, buenos días a todos jeje, por cierto quiero ver el video de ayer.

**Miku: ¿**Ah? ¿Cual video?

**Rin/Len: **YA VERAN HIHIHI

**Kaito: **Raros jeje.

**Kyrie: **Jaja, yo pensaría dos veces antes de decir eso Chico helado.

**Kaito: ¿**Aque te refieres con chico helado?

* * *

**Kaito: **Entonces a esto te referías con chico helado. Dijo Kaito avergonzado.

**Todos veían el video tomado por Kyrie y Rin.**

**Meiko: ¿**Entonces yo bese a Miku?

**Miku: **¿y yo perseguí a Rin?

**Meiko: ¿**Cómo te preocupas por eso?, me besaste y no te interesa.

**Miku: **En el video lo estamos disfrutando, creo que estábamos experimentando jeje.

**Meiko: **No lo disfrutaba, te quería quitar de encima.

**Miku: **Si lo hacías

**Meiko:** NO, NO

**Miku: **Bueno dicen que doble negación es aceptación haha.

**Meiko: **Cállate Miku. Dijo roja de pena.

Pero, ¿Qué es lo que grita Miku cuando tiene a Rin?

**Rin:** Nada, gritaba que donde estaba Kaito.

**Meiko: **Ah, entonces Miku y Kaito…

**Kyrie: **No pienses cosas raras amor, solo cayeron inconscientes.

**Meiko: **Jeje lo siento, bueno puede pasar ¿NO?

**Len: **SI, SI PUEDE.

**Rin: **Len ¿Qué haces? Le suspira a su hermano.

**Len: **Acabar con esto Rin, es hora de que se entere.

**Meiko: **¿Enterarme de qué?

**Rin: **Esta bien Len, que lo sepa.

**Len: **Meiko, Rin y yo…

**Todos estaban asombrados, por fin Len demostraba que si quería a Rin revelando el secreto que los unía a todos y que Meiko desconocía. **

**Meiko oía claramente lo que decían mas no lo podía creer.**

**Al final parecía comprender la situación. **

**Meiko: **Entonces, ¿esa es su decisión?

**Rin: **Si Meiko…

**Len: **Si nos obligan a separarnos, nos vamos de aquí y viviremos los dos solos.

**Meiko: **Bien parece que, ganaron, estarán juntos y lo acepto, pero no duraran…

Rin y Len se quedaron viendo a Meiko.

**Meiko: **Si, al final se darán cuenta que están en un error y cortaran, y lo peor de todo es que sufrirán más de lo que creen.

**Len: **Eso jamás pasara.

**Meiko: **Bien eso lo veremos, pero vamos no dejemos que esto nos separe, sigamos siendo amigos no.

Meiko levanta la mano y sonríe con sus ojos cerrados.

Ella se queda durante varios segundos así hasta que la mano de Len y Rin tomaron la suya.

**Rin: **Bien tienes razón, sigamos siendo amigos.

**Len: **Que eso nunca cambie.

**Meiko: **Me alegro.

Bien Kyrie ven tengo que decirte algo.

**Kyrie: **Bien querida, vamos arriba.

Ambos suben y los demás se quedan en la cocina.

**Kaito: **Me alegro por ustedes, Len al fin eres un hombre.

**Miku: **Si, debió costarte mucho valor decirte eso.

**Len: **Bien, al estar al lado de Rin, tengo la fuerza para hacer cualquier cosa.

**Rin: **Hay Len, que tierno.

Rin lo abraza.

**Miku: **Mira Kaito que lindos se ven, ¿No?

**Kaito: **Si, como para hacer un cuadro y ponerlo sobre la chimenea.

**Miku: **¿Qué dijiste?

**Kaito: **Nada olvídalo.

* * *

Mientras en el segundo piso.

**Kyrie: **Bien ya vienes en camino, me alegro mucho espero nos veamos pronto… claro aquí es tu casa, te quiero mucho, ven con cuidado.

**Meiko: ¿**Quien, era?

**Kyrie: **Mi hermana.

**Meiko: **Bien.

**Kyrie: **Oye y de querías hablar, ¿sobre los gemelos?

**Meiko: **Después, primero sigamos planeando la boda sí.

**Kyrie: **Bien, pero te sientes bien amor.

**Meiko: **Si no pasa nada, por unos momentos lo venia venir, estaban muy juntos, demasiado.

Bueno no me quiero preocupar de eso ahora, sigamos con lo de la boda.

**Kyrie: **Bien.

* * *

Mientras abajo.

**Len: **Tengo hambre. ¿Miku nos harías de comer?

**Kaito: **Si amor.

**Miku: **No, yo y Rin hablamos y queremos que nos preparen ustedes de comer hoy.

**Kaito: **Bien preparare mi hela…

**Rin: ¡**Nada de helado! Comida de verdad.

**Len: **Bien, bien, Kaito empecemos.

Los chicos se pusieron un mandil y comenzaron a cocinar, pero alguien toco la puerta.

**Rin: **Yo iré.

**Miku: **Bien yo disfrutare de esto jeje.

* * *

Rin se acerca a la puerta y la abre.

Ve a una persona de espaldas

**Rin: **Kyrie, ¿eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo vi que subiste con Meiko.

Y ¿Qué haces con esas maletas?

La persona gira lentamente y Rin descubre que no era Kyrie, era una muchacha de pelo corto y con una blusa roja, y unos jeans algo viejos y rotos.

**Rin: **¿Quién, quien eres tú?

**¿?**: Perdón aquí vive Kyrie.

**Rin: **Si, ¿Quién le busca?

**¿?**: Perdón déjame presentarme mi nombre es Kyria Aiko. ¿Tú debes ser Rin verdad?

**Rin: **Si, yo soy Rin. ¿Eres algo de Kyrie?

**Kyria: **Si, el es mi hermano gemelo jeje.

**Rin: **Si se parecen jeje, bien supongo que Kyrie te estará esperando, entra.

**Kyria: **Gracias.

Kyria y Rin entran y dejan las maletas en la entrada.

* * *

Ambas entran a la cocina.

**Kyria: **Hola Len, Miku y Kaito. Levanta su mano y los saluda.

**Miku:** Hay Kyrie no sabía que te gustara vestirte con ropa de mujer.

**Len: **Si, jaja te ves algo raro, ¿qué te pusiste en la blusa?

**Kaito: **Si, pareciera que fueran pechos.

Kaito se acerca y la empieza a manosear.

**Kaito: ¿**Son globos con agua o qué?

**Miku: **Kaito…

**Kaito: **Que pasa amor.

**Kyrie: **Kaito, ¿Qué haces?

**Kaito: **Toco tus pechos falsos que no ves.

**Kyrie: **Esta bien pero podrías dejar de tocar a mi hermana.

**Kaito: **¿Tu hermana?

Kaito voltea a ver a Kyria.

Ella solamente levanto su mano y golpeo a Kaito.

**Kyria: **Idiota.

**Kaito: **Lo siento.

No sabía que tenías una hermana gemela.

**Len: **Ni yo.

**Kyrie: **Si, es mi hermana vino para estar en mi boda.

**Kaito: **Bien ¿y porque nunca hablaste de ella?

**Kyrie: **Nunca se dio la ocasión. Me alegro que estés aquí hermana.

Kyrie se acerca y la abraza.

**Kyria: **A mí me da gusto que te cases de nuevo.

¿Y dime quien es la afortunada? La del pelo amarillo, la del pelo azul, o la castaña.

**Len: ¿**Como que la del pelo amarillo?

**Miku: **Si, además yo soy de Kaito solamente.

**Kyria: **Perdón, ya sé que es Meiko, solo quería jugar un rato jeje

**Rin: **En verdad te pareces a Kyrie.

**Kyria: **Si, solíamos cambiarnos la ropa y fingir que éramos el otro, nuestros padres siempre nos confundían.

**Kyrie: **Por favor no hables de eso.

**Kyria: **Porque eran buenos tiempos.

**Kyrie: **Tienes razón.

Oye hermana piensas lo mismo que yo.

**Kyria: **Si… ¡Fiesta hasta que todos caigamos! ¡HAHA!

**Kyrie: **Así es haha.

* * *

**Kaito: **Son tan parecidos que dan Miedo.

**Miku: **Algo jeje, son como Rin y Len pero grandes.

**Kaito: **Si, solo que ellos no están juntos.

**Miku: **Cierto.

* * *

**Kyrie: **¿Y hablando de mis padres? ¿Cómo están?

**Kyria: **Bien, hasta dijeron que vendrían a la boda.

**Kyrie: **Que bien hace tiempo que no los veo.

**Kyria: **Si, oye mira traje algunas cosas de México jeje, se que nos serán útiles horita.

Kyria le da una bolsa a Kyrie.

**Kyrie: ¡**SI! ¡HAHA! Con esto empezaremos la fiesta haha.

Kyrie de la bolsa saca como 10 botellas de tequila.

**Meiko: **Rayos Kyria, trajiste como para 1 semana.

**Kyria: **Si pero no creo que dure eso haha.

**Meiko: **Tienes razón muajaja.

**Rin: **Meiko ¿y nosotros podremos tomar?

**Meiko: **Hagan lo que quieran. Respondió muy seria.

Rin solo retrocedió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

**Len: **Meiko, que mala eres.

**Meiko: **Perdón, pero si ya pueden hacer lo que quieran, no veo por qué preguntarme.

**Len: **Pues bien, tomaremos si queremos.

**Meiko: **Me parece bien.

Más tarde empezaremos la fiesta, primero iremos por algo para comer.

**Kyrie: **Cierto no es fiesta sin bebida y sin comida jeje, oye Kyria ¿nos acompañas o te quedas aquí?

**Kyria: **Am, no sé, me quedare aquí para conocerlos más si.

**Kyrie: **Bien, cuida de ellos.

**Kyria: **No te preocupes.

**Kyrie: **Bien en un rato volvemos.

Kyrie y Meiko salen de la casa y suben al auto.

**

* * *

**

En el auto.

**Kyrie: **Meiko, amor, ¿Qué paso allá? Fuiste muy dura con Rin.

**Meiko: **Lo sé creo que es muy difícil para mí.

Confiaba en ellos y todos me ocultaron eso como si fuera un monstruo, hasta tu.

**Kyrie: **Yo lo descubrí ayer en el Karaoke, no quería que te preocuparas, les dije que te tenían que decir, que no podían seguir así. Creo que Len al fin se decidió.

**Meiko: **Si, bien tratare de olvidar esto y continuar, vamos por la comida bien.

**Kyrie: **Bien.

Kyrie acelera y desaparecen al dar la vuelta en la esquina.

**Kyria: **Bien y que hacen ustedes.

**Kaito: ¡**Nosotros somos Vocaloid!!

**Miku: **Si venimos de Japón y cantamos, así nos divertimos.

**Len: **Si así conocimos a tu hermano.

**Kyria: **Si mi hermano el cantante jeje.

**Rin: ¿**Y tú qué haces?

**Kyria: **Am yo toco la guitarra con mi hermano pero hace mucho que no nos juntamos para tocar.

Ahora estoy pensando en ser solista.

**Kaito: **Que bien.

**Miku: **Oye, horita vengo iré por algo que deje arriba.

**Rin: **Yo te ayudare Miku.

**Miku: **Gracias Rin

Ambas suben las escaleras.

**Len: **Yo iré con ellas, quizás Rin necesita ayuda.

Len corre y sube las escaleras.

**Kyria: **Bien, parece que nos quedamos solos.

**Kaito: **Si, oye perdón por lo de hace unos momentos, en realidad pensé que eras Kyrie.

**Kyria: **No, hay problema. ¿Oye, tú tienes novia?

**Kaito: **Si, es Miku.

**Kyria: **Que mal, pensé que nosotros dos podríamos divertirnos un rato jeje.

Kyria se acerca a Kaito.

**Kaito: **Me siento alagado pero yo solo tengo ojos para mi Miku.

**Kyria: **HAHA!! Lo siento adoro hacer eso, disculpa si te incomode.

**Kaito: **N-o no hay problema. Jejeje. No puedo esperar para la fiesta.

**Kyria: **Ni yo haha.

**Kaito: **¿oye a que te referías con casarse de nuevo?

**Kyria: **Supongo que mi hermano no les conto.

El estaba casado antes pero…

Kyria le contaba la historia de María a Kaito.

**Kaito: **Entiendo, pobre Kyrie no lo sabía.

**Kyria: **No, le digas a nadie, el tubo sus razones para no decirles.

**Kaito: **Bien, guardare ese secreto.

**Kyria: **Genial. Creo que los demás ya vienen. Oye ya que te conté la historia de Kyrie me puedes platicar que pasa con esos gemelos.

**Kaito: **¿ah? Am claro te contare.

Kaito le cuenta la historia a Kyria, Miku y los demás llegaron y Kaito dejo de contarla.

**Kaito: **Luego te lo contare todo ¿sí?

**Kyria: **Bien me parece bien.

**Kaito: **¿Y desde cuando eres hermana de Kyrie?

**Len: **Kaito deja de preguntarle estupideces a Kyria.

**Kaito: **Bien, bien.

* * *

Pasaron varias horas y Kyrie y Meiko llegaron con los víveres.

**Kyrie: **¡YA LLEGAMOS!

**Kyria: **Que bien. ¿Qué trajeron?

**Kyrie: **Am, pizzas, pollo, algo de sushi y cervezas jeje para que amarre.

**Kyria: **Haha que ocurrente hermano.

**Kyrie: **Ya me conoces.

**Meiko: ¡!**Bi-en em-pezemos con esto!! Dijo ebria Meiko.

**Miku: **¿Qué le paso?

**Kyrie: **Se sintió mal por lo de los gemelos y comenzó a tomar las cervezas, no la pude detener.

**Miku: **Ponla en el sofá para que duerma y se le pase.

**Kyrie: **Bien, Kaito ayúdame por favor.

**Kaito:** Bien.

Ambos recostaron a Meiko en el sofá y se fueron a la cocina.

**Kyrie: **Bien, como Meiko no está en condiciones de jugar hoy.

**Yo y Kyria seremos el equipo rojo jugaremos a la botella:**

**Verdad o castigo**

**Kaito: **Bien iré por los gemelos que están viendo la televisión arriba.

**Kyria: **Corre por ellos.

* * *

Todos estaban en la cocina, tomando y platicando.

Meiko seguía dormida en el sofá.

De las 10 botellas que tenían solo quedaron 6.

La comida seguía igual, se enfocaron solo en la bebida.

**Kyrie: **Bien es hora de jugar.

**Len: **No podemos.

**Kyrie: ¿Por qué** no?

Len solo señalo al suelo y vio a Kaito en el suelo junto con Miku.

**Kyrie: **Bien no importa jugaremos, nosotros 4 les parece.

**Rin: **Si, no puedo creer que aguante más que ellos 2.

**Len: **Pero es que ellos lo combinaron con las cervezas que Meiko dejo.

**Rin: **Tienes razón. Bien juguemos.

Los Gemelos Kagamine jugaron con Kyrie y Kyria: Los gemelos Rojos.

**Len: **Rin gira la botella.

**Rin: **Bien.

Rin giro la botella y ellos tenían que obedecer a los rojos.

**Kyria: **Bien, ¿verdad o castigo?

**Len: **Casti…

**Rin: ¡**Verdad! Grito interrumpiendo a su hermano.

**Kyria: **Bien, quizás ustedes sepan lo que pasa pero yo no, díganme la historia que pasa entre ustedes, Kaito me estaba contando pero no termino.

**Rin: **Bien.

Rin contaba las partes que Kaito no dijo.

Kyria solo se quedo sorprendida.

Volteo con su hermano.

**Kyria: **Oye no te recuerda esto, algo que pasa hace tiempo.

**Len: ¿**A qué te refieres?

**Kyria: A…**

**Kyrie: **A nada, a nada nos toca girar la botella.

Esta vez le tocaba a los kagamine ordenar.

**Len: **Bien, ¿verdad o castigo?

**Kyria: **Verdad.

**Len: **Bien, a que se referían horita, como que ¿algo que pasó hace tiempo?

Kyrie solo apretó su mano.

**Kyrie: **Bien supongo que no hay por qué ocultarlo.

Confió en ustedes y ustedes en mí.

¿Recuerdan cuando les dije cuando tuve mi primera experiencia?

**Len: **Si, ¿y eso?

**Kyrie/Kyria: **Bien, les diremos con quien fue…

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

Bien estamos cerca del final, espero les haya gustado.

Si, Kyrie tiene una hermana gemela, haha

**¿PERO…?**

**¿Con quien fue la primera experiencia de Kyrie?**

Bien las dudas que tengan se develaran el próximo cap.

Gracias por los reviews.

**Paz, amor y comprensión.**

Kyrie Cobain


	6. Recuerdos

Disculpen la tardanza, he estado ocupado con la escuela (que ya empezó)

Y otro fic que estoy haciendo, gracias a todos por sus comentarios.

Bien sin más que decir aquí siguiente parte del cap.

Espero sea de su agrado

**Disclamer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

¿Recuerdan cuando les dije cuando tuve mi primera experiencia?

**Len: **Si, ¿y eso?

**Kyrie/Kyria: **Bien, les diremos con quien fue…

**Kyria: **Fue…CONMIGO.

Rin y Len no se lo esperaban.

**Len: **Como es posible.

**Rin: **Si, por favor díganos como fue.

**Kyrie: **Niños pervertidos claro que no les diremos como fue.

**Len: **Ella se refiere a como paso, se enamoraron o como

**Kyrie: **Ah bien, bien, comenzare…

* * *

_**Kyrie: **__Como sabrán somos gemelos, nacimos juntos, crecimos juntos, nuestros padres nos amaron y cuidaron bien, pero hubo una época que ellos tenían que trabajar para conseguir dinero. Empezaron cuando teníamos 10 años._

_Después de la escuela nos dejaban con nuestra tía, Rebeca. Ella tenía una hija llamada Karla, siempre que íbamos jugábamos con ella._

_Éramos un trió imparable. _

* * *

Pasaron los años y ya cumplíamos 14. La fiesta fue en la casa de mi tía.

_Mis padres no llegaron. Estaban en su trabajo._

_Como sea, mi tía estaba agotada y se fue a descansar un poco. Mi prima, unos amigos, Kyria y yo nos quedamos en la sala jugando, mi prima Karla, en secreto quería a un amigo mío Pablo._

_Le dije a Kyria._

_**Kyrie:**__ Ayudemos a Karla, ella nunca le dirá a Pablo lo que siente._

_Ella estuvo de acuerdo. Tome una botella vacía y la puse en la mesa._

_Grite con todas mis fuerzas._

_**Kyrie: **__Es hora de jugar a… VERDAD O CASTIGO!_

_Todos se pusieron en la mesa y comenzamos a jugar._

_Les toco a varios chicos y cuando le toco a Pablo._

_**Kyrie: ¿**__Verdad o castigo?_

_**Pablo: **__Verdad._

_**Kyrie: **__¿A ti te gusta Karla?_

_El se quedo en silencio durante varios segundos, observando el suelo._

_Le volví a preguntar y me vio a la cara._

_**Pablo: **__Si, la quiero, y le quiero pedir frente a todos que sea mi novia._

_Todos nos sorprendimos Karla acepto y me agradeció._

_Seguimos jugando y le toco a un tipo que quiero olvidar._

_¿?: Bien Kyrie, ¿Verdad o castigo? _

_Me gustaban los retos jamás pensé que ese imbécil me fuera a pedir eso pero en parte le agradecí._

_**Kyrie: **__Verdad._

_¿?: Bien tu castigo será besar a tu hermana…_

_**Kyrie: **__Fácil. Me acerque para besarla en la mejilla y él me detuvo cuando termino la frase_

_¿?: En la boca…_

_Nos quedamos sin habla, unos me empezaron a llamar cobarde y cosas por el estilo, que no me atrevía._

_Enojado me acerque a ella y la bese._

_Todos…_

**Kyria: **Incluyéndome.

_**Kyrie: **__se quedaron impactados._

_Duramos más de lo necesario fue cuando dijeron que había cumplido._

* * *

La fiesta acabo y los demás se fueron, Karla se fue a dormir y me quede con Kyria.

_**Kyria: **__Estuvo bien la fiesta verdad_

_**Kyrie: **__Si, muy buena._

_**Kyria: **__Oye me hubieras dicho que me besarías._

_**Kyrie: **__Lo siento no lo pensé._

_**Kyria: **__Hay, que le diré a mis amigas mi primer beso fue con mi hermano._

_**Kyrie: **__Si yo igual._

_Bueno para ser sinceros, me gusto._

_**Kyria: ¿Qué dijiste?**_

_**Kyrie: **__Dije que me gusto, no sé, fue por eso que dure mucho tiempo._

_**Kyria: **__Sabes, a mí también me gusto, fue por eso que no te empuje y no dije nada._

_**Kyrie: ¿**__Es raro eso?_

_**Kyria: **__No creo, en las telenovelas siempre sale eso._

_**Kyrie: **__Tienes razón._

_Amm, ¿quieres hacerlo de nuevo?_

_**Kyria: **__¿Qué?_

_**Kyrie: **__Perdón, no quise decir…_

_**Kyria: **__Esta bien._

_**Kyrie: ¿**__Enserio?_

_**Kyria: **__Si, por qué no, nos gusto y al parecer no está mal, creo que no pasara nada malo. _

_**Kyrie: **__Bien_

_Nos acercamos y nos comenzamos a besar. Era tierno pero no sabíamos que hacíamos mal._

_Seguimos haciéndolo, si estaba mi tía nos íbamos debajo de la mesa y hay comenzábamos a besarnos. Supongo que en parte sabíamos que hacíamos mal pero lo hacíamos por que nos gustaba._

* * *

No fue hasta que Karla nos descubrió y nos dijo que era malo.

_**Karla: **__No vuelvan a hacer eso, está mal y si los descubren los regañaran._

_**Kyria: **__Pero si nos gusta, no está mal ¿o sí?_

_**Kyrie: **__Tiene razón, no hacemos ningún daño._

_**Karla: **__Es lo que creen, ya les dije si los veo de nuevo le diré a mi mama._

* * *

Se fue y nos quedamos solos.

_**Kyria: **__En verdad, ¿hacemos bien?_

_**Kyrie: **__Claro que si, si nos gusta no creo que sea malo._

_**Kyria: **__Pero tiene razón, si nos gusta y todo entonces nosotros seriamos Novios._

_**Kyrie: **__Tienes razón. Entonces eres mi novia._

_**Kyria: **__Si, lo soy y tu mi novio._

_**Kyrie: **__Genial mi primera novia._

_**Kyria: **__Jeje tonto._

_Se acerco a mí y me beso._

**Kyria: **No tú te acercaste y me besaste.

**Kyrie: **Bien me dejas continuar.

**Kyria: **Bien.

_Me acerque a ella y la besa, ahora sabíamos que estaba mal pero lo seguíamos haciendo._

* * *

Karla no guardo el secreto y le dijo a nuestros padres, pero como estaban ocupados nos llevaron al catecismo y le pidieron al padre que nos hablara sobre lo que hacíamos.

_**Padre: **__Bien, lo que ustedes hacen está mal, va en contra de las leyes de dios y creo que ahora también está en contra de la ley del hombre._

_**Kyrie: **__y ¿Cómo se le llama a eso?_

_**Padre: **__Bien a eso hijo se le llama incesto, cuando son de la misma sangre, ósea cuando tienen el mismo padre biológico y la misma madre…_

_El nos platicaba mas de eso y nos dimos cuenta que hacíamos mal, pero esa sensación de querer hacerlo no se iba._

* * *

Kyrie:

_Bien, como dijo el padre eso es malo entonces, ya no podremos ser novios._

_**Kyria: **__Bien, ya no somos, solo seremos hermanos y nos queremos mucho verdad._

_**Kyrie: **__Si te amo._

_**Kyria: **__yo también, pero solo como hermanos_

_**Kyrie: **__Si claro, oye._

_**Kyria: **__¿Qué pasa?_

_**Kyrie:**__ ¿Nos podemos dar un último beso?_

_**Kyria: **__Am está bien, el último beso_

_Nos acercamos y nos besamos con más pasión, nuestras lenguas se tocaran, ya que sabíamos que sería la última vez._

_Al separarnos le dije._

_**Kyrie: **__Oye no te dije que Pablo nos invito a un pillamada en su casa, seremos Karla, tu y yo_

**Kyria: **Genial vayamos por ella.

* * *

Esa noche fuimos y nos quedamos en la casa de Pablo.

Su padres me cayeron bien, solo que su papa tomaba mucho.

**Pablo: **Oigan ¿quieren ver lo que tengo escondido aquí?

El saco de su espalda una botella de tequila, se la había robado a su padre y pensaba compartirla con nosotros.

Nosotros aceptamos, nos gustaba probar cosas nuevas.

La botella se acabo y Aiko y yo nos sentíamos mal y muy mareados.

Karla y Pablo estaban dormidos y nos fuimos a la cama.

En la noche… esa noche no la recuerdo bien. Fue la primera vez que probé el alcohol

**Kyria: **Igual yo.

Solo recuerdo cosas borrosas, alguien sobre mí, yo besando a alguien.

Y nada más.

**Kyrie: **En la mañana, me di cuenta de que estaba semidesnudo y al ver a Aiko descubrí que le paso lo mismo.

Pensé en lo peor. No le dijimos a nadie, ni a nuestra prima, ni a su novio.

Ese fue nuestro secreto y bueno lo fue hasta que se los contamos a ustedes.

Pero ¿que paso con ustedes? Siguieron siendo novios o…

* * *

Rin:

**Kyria: **No Rin, comprendimos que estábamos hechos para estar juntos pero no como novios, si no como hermanos, espero ustedes también lo hagan antes de que sea muy tarde.

Después de lo que paso, seguimos como hermanos, yo seguí y conocí a varios chicos.

**Kyrie: **Si, igual yo comenzó a salir con mas chicas. Y jaja comencé a tomar con pablo. A si lo olvidamos. Aunque pasaron varias cosas, nuestra hermandad continúo.

**Kyria: **Y aun continúa.

**Kyrie: **Cierto. Se acerca y abraza a su hermana.

**Len: **Vaya nos han dado mucho en que pensar.

**Rin: **En verdad, te quiero mucho Len pero no quiero que nuestra hermandad termine, si las cosas no funcionan, ya no nos sentiríamos a gusto al estar juntos. Sera mejor que terminemos antes de que no podamos regresar las cosas.

**Len: **tienes razón. Te quiero mucho, no lo olvides.

Len se acerca y le da un beso en los labios.

El ultimo quizás que se darían.

Kyriacomenzó a llorar Y Kyrie la consoló.

Los Kagamine comenzaron a llorar igual.

Meiko solo veía desde la puerta del comedor escondida, al parecer había oído todo lo que platicaron.

**Kyrie: **Bien creo que ya se hace tarde, ayúdenos a recoger.

**Len: **Vamos Rin.

* * *

Meiko se regreso al sofá y fingió estar dormida.

Kyrie y Len cargaron a Kaito y lo llevaron a su cuarto, volvieron por Miku e hicieron lo mismo.

Mientras que Rin y Aiko limpiaban la cocina.

**Kyrie: **Mm quedo mucha comida, vamos a comer.

**Kyria: **Bien.

Len solo se sentó y comenzó a comer Rin se iba a sentar a lado de el, pero se arrepintió y se sentó a lado de Kyria.

Kyrie solo se quedo pensando.

**Kyrie: **Ahora vuelvo iré por Meiko quizás ya despertó y tendrá hambre.

* * *

Kyrie se levanto y fue al sofá, viendo a Meiko sentada mirando al suelo.

**Kyrie: **Amor ¿quieres comer?

**Meiko: **Si, claro.

Se levanto y se acerco a Kyrie y lo beso.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

Len y Rin se habían ido y Kyria se había quedado sola.

Al fin despertaste Meiko jeje

* * *

Kyria:

**Meiko: **Si, bueno tengo hambre vamos a comer.

Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

**Meiko: ¿**y como se la pasaron?

**Kyria: **Bien, Kaito y Miku no aguantaron y jugamos con los gemelos.

**Meiko: **Que bien, y jugaron a la botella, ¿cierto?

**Kyrie: **Si, ¿cómo lo sabes?

**Meiko: **Lo vi todo y lo oí también.

¿Necesito que me digas que paso?

Continuara…

* * *

??:Bien estamos cerca del final.

Kyrie: No!! por que? no quiero que termine.

??: Lo siento pero asi son las cosas.

Kyrie: *Llorando*

??: Vamos, vamos ya hare mas fics y saldras con los vocaloid, tu amada Meiko y tu hermana Kyria.

Kyrie: *Secando sus lagrimas* Bien pero no tardes.

??: Bien.

Kyrie: Por cierto, como te llamas?

??: Bien, mi nombre es Isai *sonriendo*

Kyrie: Genial, pero quien eres?

Isai: Yo soy tu

Kyrie: *cara de sorprendido y cae desmayado*

Isai: Bien eso es todo, los espero en el proximo y ultimo capitulo.

Nos vemos.

Kyrie: *Despiertando* Paz, y amor. Nos vemos

* * *


	7. Mentiras

**Meiko: ¿**y como se la pasaron?

**Kyria: **Bien, Kaito y Miku no aguantaron y jugamos con los gemelos, jeje

**Meiko: **Que bien, y jugaron a la botella, ¿cierto?

**Kyrie: **Si, ¿cómo lo sabes?

**Meiko: **Lo vi todo y lo oí también.

¿Necesito que me digas que paso?

**Kyrie: **Bien te explicare

* * *

Todo lo que oíste antes…

FUE UNA MENTIRA…

**Meiko quedo sorprendida aunque no dejo de dudar con lo que dijo Kyrie.**

**Meiko: **Pero ¿Por qué les mintieron?

**Kyrie: **Bien te diré, como empezó.

Desde que descubrí lo de los gemelos, sabía que te sentirías muy mal, no tenía idea de que hacer hasta que recordé que la boda seria pronto. Y ahí surgió la idea.

**Kyria: **Ahí fue donde entre yo.

El día que los descubrió me hablo diciendo que necesitaba mi ayuda, y me conto su plan de inventar una relación falsa entre nosotros y darles a entender que dejaran de hacer eso y al parecer captaron muy rápido.

**Meiko: **Entonces, ¿jamás paso todo lo que contaron?

**Kyrie: **Si jamás, bueno solo lo de mi prima y su novio. Eso si paso y creo que ya se casaron, la verdad no la he visitado desde entonces.

**Kyria: **Ni yo.

Meiko suspiro y se quedo en silencio durante varios minutos.

Miro a Kyrie y le pregunto de nuevo.

¿Entonces no paso nada entre ustedes?

Kyrie se levanto y se acerco a ella.

Se acerco a su oído y le suspiro:

**Kyrie: **Jamás te mentiría.

Se acerco a sus labios y la beso.

Ella comenzó a llorar.

Pero no era lágrimas de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

**Meiko: **Gracias amor, gracias Kyria, por lo que hicieron, una mentira no les hará daño así será mejor.

**Kyrie: **Cierto, bien vamos a dormir te parece ya es algo tarde.

**Meiko: **Bien pero ¿donde se quedara tu hermana?

**Kyria: **No te preocupes me quedare aquí un rato luego dormiré en el sofá de la sala.

**Meiko: **Bien, nos vemos mañana que duermas bien.

**Kyria: **Igual tu. Que duermas bien hermano.

**Kyrie: **Tu también.

Meiko y Kyrie subieron a su cuarto dejando sola a Kyria.

* * *

Ella comenzó a caminar por la cocina limpiando el desastre que había, al acabar se sentó en el sofá.

Comenzó a mirar el techo, pensando todo lo que había pasado.

Movía sus labios lentamente y susurro al silencio.

**Kyria: **_Mentiras…_

* * *

**Isai: **Haha así comienza el final muahaha

Espero disfruten lo que podría ser el final de mi fic

O… ¿quieren que le continúe?

**Kyrie: !**DIGAN QUE SI!! !!NO QUIERO QUE ACABE!!!!

**Isai: **Jeje bueno ya sin más que decir empezamos.

**Disclamer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

Aiko se levanto del sofá y regreso a la cocina, tomo una botella de tequila y comenzó a tomar.

Parecía que sentía la necesidad de olvidar lo que paso… pero el tomar no le ayudaría.

Solo la relajaría, pasando las 4 de la mañana se había acabado ya 2 botellas, con un rostro derrotado regreso al sofá y cayo rendida.

* * *

Eran ya las 9 de la mañana y Kaito era el primero en levantarse.

Camino a la cocina para servirse algo de leche. Tomo el vaso y se sirvió lo que quedaba de leche.

**Kaito: **Uff como me duele la cabeza. AhH! No vuelvo a tomar.

Kaito mira toda la cocina y haya una botella de tequila a la mitad.

**Kaito: **Jeje bueno retiro lo dicho.

Se acerca y toma la botella y comienza a tomar.

Oye un ruido extraño en el sofá, deja la botella y se acerca a investigar.

* * *

Entra y ve a Kyria en el suelo.

**Kaito: **Rayos, Kyria estas bien.

**Kyria: **Si hermano estoy bien. ¿Dónde está Karla?

**Kaito: ¿**Karla? Dijo extrañado.

**Kyria: **Bueno, no importa ven.

Kyria se acerca a Kaito y lo comienza a besar.

Kaito se quedo inmóvil no podía hacer nada Kyria lo tenía en su poder.

Kaito empezó a perder el control y se dejo llevar, comenzó a besar de igual forma a la hermana de su amigo.

Los besos subieron de tono y empezaron a tocar sus cuerpos.

Kaito reacciono, estaba mareado por el alcohol y el deseo de la carne.

Se alejo de Kyria y se fue a su cama tratando de olvidar ese suceso.

Kyria solo se recostó de nuevo en el suelo y cerro sus ojos.

* * *

Len bajo las escaleras 3 horas después, encontrando a Kyria, Miku y Kaito.

**Len: **Buenos días todos.

**Kyria: **Buenos días.

**Miku: **Bueno días.

Len observo fijamente a Kaito esperando su respuesta.

Al no recibirla se desespera.

**Len: **Kaito, dije buenos días!!! En que tanto piensas.

**Kaito: **AH! Buenos días. Dijo como despertando de un transe.

**Len: **Loco. Jeje

**Kyria: **¿Cómo esta todo Len?

Len solo la ignora y se sienta.

**Miku: **¿A qué te refieres?

Len seguía sentado, en silencio viendo la mesa.

**Kyria: **Sabrán de todas formas o les digo yo o tu.

Len recargo la cabeza en la mesa y comenzó a sollozar.

**Kyria: **Bien, les diré.

* * *

Ella comienza a explicarles la historia a Miku y Kaito omitiendo los detalles de su mentira.

**Kaito: ¿**Entonces ya no están juntos?

Kyria solo negó con la cabeza.

Miku se acerco a Len y lo abrazo.

Kaito solo puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Len y lo comenzó a sobar.

Len seguía inmóvil solo sus sollozos se oían y poco a poco comenzaron a desaparecer.

* * *

Rin baja las escaleras y veía lo que pasaba solo se sentó en una silla y guardo silencio igual que su hermano.

Silencio que rompió al decirle a su reflejo.

**Rin: **A si deben ser las cosas, es nuestro destino estar juntos como hermanos y nada más.

**Len: **Pero estaremos juntos ¿verdad?

**Rin: **Somos hermanos y te quiero, siempre estaremos juntos, es una promesa

Len se levanto y fue con Rin y le dio un gran abrazo, las cosas parecían calmarse.

Los demás solo veían la tierna escena de amor, como los hermanos se unían en un bello abrazo.

* * *

Por las escaleras bajaban Kyrie y Meiko

Meiko solo veía lo que pasaba y seguía su plática con Kyrie.

Los gemelos se sentaron y comenzaron a conversar con los demás de otro tema, al parecer querían olvidar lo que paso.

Meiko sentía algo de culpa ya que al parecer se querían de verdad pero su sentido común le decía que hacia lo correcto.

Los gemelos se acercaron a ella y la llevaron en privado y le comentaron lo que había pasado.

Ella fingía no saber lo que había pasado.

* * *

**Rin: **Meiko Len y yo…

Le contaban a detalle, claro sin incluir la experiencia de Kyrie.

Ella fingió sorpresa y se acerco a ellos y los abrazo.

**Meiko: **Pero espero que esto no cambie nuestra relación, seguiremos como si nada haya pasado, bien.

Los gemelos sonrieron y regresaron con ella a la sala.

* * *

La plática del día de anterior comenzaba.

**Kyrie: **Si, Kaito no aguantaron la mezcla mortal.

**Kaito: **Perdón no soy un experto como tú.

**Kyrie: **Bien estas perdonado, haha

**Kaito: **Cállate Kyrie jeje, por cierto ¿qué hicieron cuando estábamos en coma?

**Kyrie: **Lo normal, tomar, comer, y platicar. Dijo algo serio.

Kaito entendía su reacción y salto el tema

* * *

Todos seguían con su plática.

**Kyria: ¿**Por cierto cuando será la boda? No nos has dicho.

**Kyrie: **No se, será sorpresa jaja.

Podría ser hoy o en 2 meses jeje no se.

**Meiko: **Por eso no se preocupen ustedes están invitados jaja.

**Kyrie: **Si jeje así que Kaito, Len preparen mi despedida de soltero y que sea buena jaja.

**Meiko: **Kyrie!!

**Kyrie: **Perdón amor.

Se acerca a Len y Kaito.

**Kyrie: **Que no se les olvide eh

**Len: **bien jeje

Kyrie voltea y ve a Meiko hablando con las chicas.

**Meiko: **Bien que no se les olvide jeje.

**Kyrie: **¿Qué cosa amor?

**Meiko: **No nada.

* * *

Los días pasan y se transforman en semanas, las semanas se juntan y hacen meses, parecía que no había pasado un día y ya era el día de la boda.

TRES MESES DESPUES.

**Kyrie: **Rayos chicos estoy algo nervioso. Decía mientras Kaito y Len ayudaban a vestirse.

**Kaito: **Tranquilo todo saldrá bien, solo no la veas a la cara y no vomitaras.

**Kyrie: **¿Qué dijiste?

**Kaito: **No nada jeje.

**Kyrie: **Bien y ¿como sigue Len?

**Kaito: **Bien, pareciera que el incidente ese no haya pasado.

**Kyrie: **Me alegro por él. Y tu ¿Qué paso con Miku?

**Kaito: **Estamos bien ya llevamos 3 meses juntos jeje, por cierto que buen día escogiste para casarte.

**Kyrie: ¿Por** qué lo dices?

Kaito saca su celular y le pone el calendario.

**Kyrie: **AH! Entonces ya pasaron 3 meses después de la fiesta, casi lo olvidaba que mal, ese fue el momento más feliz y dramático de mi vida.

**Kaito: **Jaja dímelo a mí.

**Kyrie: ¿**Por qué dices?

**Kaito: **No nada olvídalo.

Bien es hora ve al altar y espera a Meiko ella no tardara y si tarda amm tengo el numero de las chicas de la despedida.

**Kyrie: **Guárdalos yo se que ella aparecerá.

**Len: **Nos vemos.

* * *

Mientras…

**Meiko: **¡RAYOS!! Miku rápido la boda esta por empezar.

**Miku: **Hago lo que puedo.

Miku ayudaba a poner el vestido a Meiko, mientras que Kyrie esperaba en el altar.

**Miku: **Listo, es hora de la boda jeje.

**Meiko: **Gracias Miku.

**Miku: **De nada, bien iré a al altar y recuerda la respuesta es…

**Meiko: **ACEPTO! CLARO QUE LO SE TONTA.

**Miku: **Bueno por si se te olvidaba.

Bien nos vemos allá.

* * *

En el altar Kyrie se impaciento y se comenzó a poner nervioso.

Miro su reloj y volteo a ver si llegaba.

Y vio como Len y Rin llegaban con los canastos de rosas y detrás de ellos Meiko con su vestido de novia.

Kyrie esta tan feliz que comenzó a llorar.

* * *

**Padre: **Bien Meiko Sakine ¿aceptas a Kyrie T. Cobián, como tu esposo, en la enfermedad como en la salud, en la pobreza como en la riqueza, en las buenas como en las malas, mientras este con vida?

**Meiko: Acepto.**

**Padre: **Y tu Kyrie T. Cobián. ¿Aceptas a Meiko Sakine, como tu esposa, en la enfermedad como en la salud, en la pobreza como en la riqueza, en las buenas como en las malas, mientras este con vida?

**Kyrie: ACEPTO.**

**Padre: **Bien, por el poder que me confiere el estado y el poder de dios los declaro, marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Kyrie se acerca y le da un gran beso. La toma de la mano y corren a la limosina que había afuera. Esperándolos para llevarlos a la fiesta.

Todos los presentes le arrojaron arroz y despidieron a la pareja recién casada.

* * *

**Ya en la fiesta.**

**Kyrie: **Bien amor ellos son mis padres.

**Meiko: **Gusto en conocerlos…

**¿?: **Jajá solo dime papa

¿?: A mi Guadalupe.

**Meiko: **Es un gran placer conocerlos.

Papa: y nosotros también, por cierto hijo tu hermana te hablo te tenía que decir algo.

**Kyrie: **Bien gracias Papa, ahora vuelvo sí.

**Meiko: **Bien.

* * *

_Kyrie se aleja de la fiesta y entra en un cuarto donde estaba su hermana esperándole._

**Kyria: **Gracias por venir pronto

**Kyrie: **no hay problema.

**Kyria: **Quería preguntarte… ¿ya le dijiste la verdad a Meiko?

¿Sobre nosotros?

**Kyrie: **Aun no.

**Kyria: **Debes decirle si la amas en verdad no debes ocultarle algo así.

**Kyrie: **Lo sé hermana pero, hay secretos que nunca deben ser revelados.

**Kyria: **Aun me siento culpable por mentirle pero tienes razón jamás debe saber la verdadera historia que hubo entre nosotros.

**Kyrie: **Bien, nos vemos pronto, espero puedas ir a Japón con nosotros

**Kyria: **claro que lo hare. Jamás me separare de ti hermanito jeje

**Kyrie: **Eso me alegra.

_Kyrie se acerca a Kyria y le da un beso en los labios._

**Kyria: **Bien ya compórtate estas casado.

**Kyrie: **Perdón, no volverá a pasar.

**Kyria: **Uff, siempre dices eso desde niño.

**Kyrie: **jeje lo sé bueno volveré con mí esposa nos vemos en la fiesta y ponte a bailar okay

**Kyria: **Claro no será fiesta hasta que baile jeje

_Kyrie salió del cuarto y volvió con sus padre y su ahora esposa Meiko._

* * *

_Mientras afuera de la fiesta._

_Miku y Kaito disfrutaban de la hermosa noche._

_Miku recargaba su rostro en el hombro de Kaito mientras él observaba la luna y pensaba detenidamente_

**Kaito:**_** ¿**__Que fue eso que sentí en la casa de Kyrie cuando su hermana me beso?_

_Yo amo a Miku pero por que reaccione así con Kyria fue el alcohol o… ¿en realidad amo a Kyria?_

_Seguía preguntándose mientras Miku volteo a verlo._

_**Miku: **_¿En qué piensas amor?

**Kaito: **En nada, en nada. Ven vamos a bailar un poco sí.

**Miku: **Claro, ¿oye donde están Rin y Len?

**Kaito: **Hace 5 minutos lo vi bailando con Neru, ¿la invitaste verdad?

**Miku: **Yo no, debió ser Meiko la vi hablando con todos los conocidos

**Kaito: **ah, eso explica que vi a Gakupo bailando con Rin

**Miku: **Oh bien, me alegra, bien vamos a movernos.

**Kaito: **Bien.

* * *

_Kaito y Miku entraban y todos bailaban, Neru con Len, Gakupo con Rin, Haku sentada bebiendo por primera vez tequila con Meiko y Kyrie._

_Kyria solo veía sentada todo, con copa en mano bebía lentamente._

_Los invitados comenzaron a irse y la fiesta comenzaba a acabar._

**Neru: **Bueno, nos vemos Meiko y Felicida_… *suena un celular*_

_Neru lo saca y mira la pantalla._

**Neru: **am, perdón tengo mensaje

**Meiko: **Bueno nos vemos luego, segura que puedes cargar con Haku

**Neru: **¿Qué? A si claro siempre lo hago, bueno nos vemos Meiko espero verte en Japón pronto.

**Meiko: **Igual yo, nos vemos.

_Neru se alejaba con Haku ebria en su espalda._

**Kyrie: **Bien vámonos amor.

**Meiko: **Pero donde están Miku y los demás.

**Kyrie: **Se fueron al hotel, mi hermana se quedo con ellos.

**Meiko: Oh**, bien luego los veremos.

_Meiko y Kyrie salían del lugar mientras varios empleados ya comenzaban a limpiar._

* * *

Mientras en el hotel.

Len, Rin, Kyria, Miku y Kaito entraban a sus cuartos.

**Kaito: **Bien nos vemos mañana.

_Decía mientras cargaba a Miku quien callo dormida en el camino._

_Al decir esto entro a su cuarto y cerró la puerta._

**Kyria: **Bien me gustaría dormir con ustedes pero me gusta tener privacidad, jeje nos vemos mañana.

**Len: **Hasta mañana.

_Kyria entro al cuarto de alado y cerró silenciosamente la puerta._

**Len: **Bien, vamos Rin es hora.

**Rin: **Bien, vamos.

_Ambos entraron al cuarto que estaba frente al cuarto de los demás, y rápidamente cerraron la puerta._

_

* * *

__3 horas después._

_Kaito veía a Miku dormida, mientras pensaba una y otra vez lo sucedió con Kyria._

_Cerró sus ojos azules y lentamente se levanto de la cama, se puso una playera y salió del cuarto._

_Volteo, buscando señales de alguien despierto. Al no ver nada fue directamente al cuarto de Kyria._

_Toco la puerta suavemente y en unos momentos Kyria le abrió._

**Kyria: **Kaito, ¿Qué pasa?

**Kaito: **Tenemos que hablar.

**Kyria: **Bien pasa._ Dijo algo preocupada, abrió la puerta para que el peli azul entrara_

_Este entro y la puerta se cerró._

* * *

_Mientras en el cuarto de los gemelos._

**Rin: **Enserio ¿entonces Neru te invito a bailar?

**Len: **Si jaja no quería pero bueno, no baila tan mal.

**Rin: **Ojala me hubiera bailado con ella, Gakupo parece que tiene 3 pies izquierdos.

**Len: **Jaja exagerada.

**Rin: **Algo, la verdad yo quería bailar contigo.

**Len: **Igual yo pero entonces no hubiera servido de nada el teatro que hicimos hace tres meses.

**Rin: **Cierto, aun siento que hacemos mal, volvemos a esconder nuestros sentimientos.

Meiko cree que lo nuestro acabo, todos piensan eso.

**Len: **No hay problema así no se preocuparan, una mentira no les hará daño así será mejor.

**Rin: **Creo que tienes razón.

**Len: **Bien es hora.

_Len se acerco a la puerta del cuarto y cerro con llave._

_Rin fue hacia el apagador y apago la luz._

_Los dos se acercaron rápidamente y se abrazaron en las sombras, la benevolente noche guardaría su pecaminoso secreto. __Ambos seguían escondiendo su amor y pasión a los ojos de todos. _

_Comenzaron a besarse y tocarse en la oscuridad, los 2 cayeron en la cama y comenzaron a quitarse la ropa. _

* * *

Mientras en el cuarto de Kyria.

_Kaito se encontraba en el sofá mientras que Kyria preparaba algo para beber._

En unos minutos ella llego con 2 vasos.

**Kyria: **Ten, Kaito

**Kaito: **Gracias. Él lo tomo y le dio un trago.

**Kaito: **Esto sabe muy fuerte que es.

**Kyrie: **amm Sangrita con Tequila y un chorro de vodka

**Kaito: **oh bien, mira vine para decirte algo. Algo que he sentido durante 3 meses.

El día que Len y Rin terminaron, ese día por la mañana, tu y yo…

Nos besamos, y me gusto mucho y temo decirlo, pero creo que te amo.

**Kyria: **Como puedes decir eso, tu estas con Miku. La amas, no debes terminar tu relación con ella solo por lo que paso.

**Kaito: **No se que siento en realidad, yo la amo, pero desde ese día no puedo controlar mis sentimientos.

Al decir esto, se lanzo sobre ella y la comenzó a besar.

**Kyria: **Kaito, no, aléjate.

Kyria hacia lo imposible para alejarlo pero Kaito la domino.

Poco a poco Kyria empezó a dejarse llevar por la pasión.

Ambos se encontraban en el sofá acostados, seguían besándose, Kyria empujo a Kaito y se sentó en el sofá

**Kyria: **Bien, Kaito, tienes que pensar bien en que estás haciendo, conoces a Miku desde hace mucho tiempo, han compartido varios momentos juntos y llevan tres meses de relación, y a mí no me conoces bien, no sabes nada de mí.

No conoces mi pasado, ¿Quieres terminar tu relación con Miku para estar con una desconocida?

_Kaito se quedo durante varios minutos pensando._

**Kaito: **No lo sé.

**Kyria: **Bien, está bien espero tomes la decisión correcta.

**Kaito: **¿Pero cuál es?

**Kyria: **Ya lo sabrás tú.

* * *

Kyria se levanto y acompaño a Kaito a la salida.

Kaito fue directamente su cuarto, escucho varios sonidos en el cuarto de los gemelos, pero por lo que pasaba era más importante.

* * *

Kyria en su cuarto seguía bebiendo y pensando en lo que paso.

Saco su teléfono y marco.

* * *

¿?: Bueno, ¿Quién habla?

**Kyria: **Hola, Karla soy yo Kyria.

**Karla: ¿**Y eso? Milagro que hablas, y cuantas veces te dije que no me llames Karla dime Saray

**Kyria: **Perdón, siempre lo olvido. Tengo que decirte algo.

**Saray: **Bien cuéntame.

Kyria le contaba todo lo que pasaba.

**Saray: **Esto no puede estar pasando.

**Kyria:** ¿Qué debo hacer? Yo aun siento algo por el

**Saray: **Sabia que eso nunca iba a terminar bien. El está casado, vamos Kyria tienes que hacer una vida ya, el ya se caso 2 veces. Tú no has tenido novio desde ese día. Creo que es hora de que olvides eso y sigas tu vida.

**Kyria: **Tienes razón, bien creo que solo debo esperar la respuesta de Kaito, lo quiero aunque sea algo raro jeje.

**Saray: **Bien, fue bueno hablar contigo aunque haya sido un tema tan fuerte, bien espero nos volvamos a ver, te cuidas mucho.

**Kyria: **Igual tu.

Kyria cerró su celular y fue a observar la ventana, pensando en que debería hacer…

* * *

**En el cuarto de Rin y Len.**

_Las cosas estaban más fuertes, ambos estaban en la cama, desnudos acariciándose lentamente._

_Len se quedo mirando a Rin fijamente, y le pregunto._

_**Len: ¿**__Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?_

_**Rin: **__Si, lo estoy._

_Ambas partes del espejo se unían de nuevo, mas esta vez no usaban protección, su piel se unía lentamente, en la noche, nadie sabría ahora su pecado, vivirían con su secreto y harían lo que fuera para que nadie los descubriera. _

_Su amor seguía, y nadie lo detendría, Nadie._

_Len se acerco a Rin y le suspiro en su oído._

_**Len: **__Te amo._

_**Rin: **__Igual yo._

**_Un amor prohibido por la ley del hombre, su familia y por dios…_**

**_Viviendo en pecado, es la naturaleza humana._**

**Fin**

* * *

Isai: Este es el fin de Despues de la fiesta. Waa espero les haya gustado.

Kyrie: Waa pidan 3° Temporada!!!

Isai: No te preocupes tu tonto, quizas lo hago.

Kyrie: De verdad? * Rayo de esperanza*

Isai: Bien, lo pensare seriamente pero debes portarte bien, okay?

Kyrie: Okay, lo hare.

Isai/Kyrie: Esperamos les haya gustado... Nos vemos!!!


End file.
